


The Hype Game

by Skylark50



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, save me this went off the rails, we die like that lady who shot herself and fell in the pool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: What starts off as a little pick me up between bros turns into a whole mess that might turn into the best accident ever.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz & Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Diaz Family, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, so many tags - Relationship
Comments: 59
Kudos: 256





	1. Hype Me Up Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I own nothing, this prompt decided to slap me like a god damn salmon and I ran with it. Hope you like it.

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑: 11:24 

Ok I need your professional opinion

To TK Drama Llama ⛑: 11:25

I will not help you hide a body. Your boy toy is a cop for fucks sake 

From From Tk Drama Llama ⛑: 11:26

Shut the fuck up. Buck this is serious. 

_ Pic sent _

To TK Drama Llama ⛑: 11:28

That is a dick. Yours right? 

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑ : 11:30 

Buck I’m super worried about you. Can’t you tell it’s Carlos’?

OF FUCKEN COURSE ITS MINE YOU BLOND HIMBO! 

To Tk Drama Llama ⛑11:32 

rude. Ok so your dick. Are you sending Carlos to like make him crazy? If so, I say from the side with your abs in it.

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 11:40

Like this?

_ Pic image _

To Tk Drama Llama ⛑11:42

Yeah like that. Nice man. Good luck. Hope you get it good. 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑11:45

Sent, now I wait to see if I get a text or call. I’ve been naughty! 🚓

**“Who are you talking to Buck?”** Buck looked up from his phone and saw his best friend looking at him, coffee in hand. 

**“Oh Tk. You know, from the 126 down in Texas?”**

**“Oh yeah. How’s it going with him and the crew?”** Eddie asked, plopping down on the sofa. Buck took the coffee from him and took a drink.

**“How’s Captain Strand?”** Hen called from the pool table. 

**“Last I checked Owen was recovered and back in the thick of it. Tk does say that his dad is acting stupid, but eh. And the gang is doing good. Well according to Tk.”** Buck explained. Eddie smiled, also drinking his black as his soul coffee. 

**“Good to hear. Thank god it’s almost the end of shift. We can take a nice break.”** Hen said, ending the game with a pouting Chim. Buck and Eddie raised their cups in a silent cheer. 

Standing, Buck stretched, his back popping. 

**“Hey you coming over still? Chris would love to see you. It’s a couple of days off so you can hang with us.”** Eddie asked. Buck smiled, his heart jumping in his chest. 

**“Of course. Wouldn’t want to disappoint my favorite Diaz.”** His phone buzzed then. He looked down to a red alert emoji from Tk and there was a pic of Carlos standing in the door. Admittedly, looking feral in his uniform and his pupils blown. 

Whistling, Buck sent a praying emoji and an eggplant before placing his phone in his pocket. 

“ **Want me to pick up beer?”**

**“Sure. And maybe some of that apple cider you brought Chris last time? He loved it and went through it like water. Which I probably shouldn’t have let him do but eh it made him happy. We all need some happiness lately.** ” Buck gave a thumbs up, waiting for Bobby to end their shift. Silence and then the captain’s door fully opened. 

**“You guys can read a clock. I know you can. Get out of here!”** Came Bobby’s voice, the tall man stepping out of his office. Chim and Hen bolted to the fire pole, sliding down it while Buck and Eddie headed to the stairs. It was an on shift game they played. Who would get to the lockers first? Bobby watched from the railing, smiling as he recorded with his phone. 

Chim tripped Eddie and Buck leapt over his fallen friend, yanking Chim backward by his collar. The smaller man hit the floor with a ‘oof’ and Eddie did a dramatic “go on without me” charade. Buck and Hen made it to the doors at the same time. Warily they eyed each other before Hen proved how savage she could be. She shoved back, making the taller man hit his head on the door and she bolted into the locker room. 

**“Hen! That’s cheating. BOBBY SHE CHEATED!”**

“ **All’s fair in this war Buckaroo!”** Hen yelled back. Chim slipped past Buck, flipping him off childishly before Eddie came up and beckoned for Buck down. His fingers ran through the blond hair and then gave the man a thumbs up. 

Bobby shook his head and then he went to give a good turnover to the B shift captain. 

_ At Eddie’s….  _

_ “ _ **Buck you’re cheating!”** Came Eddie’s outraged cry. Chris’ laughter echoed in the house as Buck said smugly. 

**“All’s fair Eddie. It's monopoly.”**

**“Chris you going to back me up?”** Eddie pleaded with his son, turning pathetic puppy eyes on the ten year old

**“No. Buck’s winning daddy. You suck at this.”** Chris said, Buck snickering at the absolute savagery. 

**“Uh ouch.”** Eddie said, a hand on his heart.

Both Chris and Buck giggled shamelessly. Buck had no issue taking the last twenty from Eddie when the man landed on his property and Chris high fived him.

**“Betrayed. You hear me. This is betrayal. My own son against me.”** Eddie whined, falling backwards dramatically.

**“Don’t be a sore loser daddy.”** Again, Chris being an absolute savage.

**“Yeah Eddie, don't be a sore loser.”** Eddie stuck his tongue out at Buck. The blond shoved him and the trio laughed. It was interrupted by a yawning ten year old. 

**“Bed time mijo. Say goodnight to Buck.”** Chris hugged Buck, murmuring gently as Eddie picked him up and went to settle him in bed. Buck stood with a stretch and began cleaning up. Dishes put away, trash thrown, game placed away and Buck had turned on the sink to wash the dishes when Eddie joined him. 

**“You didn’t have to do that man.”**

**“I helped make the mess, I help clean up.”** Buck said quietly. Eddie sighed dramatically, taking a towel to dry the dishes. They worked in silence before all the dishes were done and placed in the cabinet. 

**“Movie or bed?”** Eddie asked, popping his neck and he fought a yawn. Of course Buck noticed

**“If it’s alright with you? I’m gonna hit the hay.”** Buck pretended to yawn, his eyes closing in fake weariness. Eddie smiled softly before nodding. 

**“Go for it man. Extra room is set up for you. I’m gonna rinse off and then go to bed too. Don’t forget to say goodnight to Chris.”**

**“Rude! Like I would ever.”** Buck said, faking insult before he clapped a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and then walking away to go do just that. He gently snuck into Chris’ room, a hand running through the curls of the boy and Buck leaned down to kiss his hair. 

**“Night. Love you Superman.”** Chris murmured and snuggled down deeper, causing Buck’s heart to twist. God he really loved that kid. He slipped out of the room, hearing the water from the shower going. Smiling, he opened the door into his room and closed it. Immediately he shucked off his shirt, enjoying the coolness in the room. 

His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his back pocket. 

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 9:35

_ Image _

Ok. I’m in recovery. But now I need to know. Is it too big or too small?”

Buck twisted his head and looked at the dick pic before shrugging. 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 9:40

Uhhh. Good question. For me it isn’t how big or small it’s how you use it. Maybe Carlos is the same?

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 9:42

Lame! How big is yours? I’m average. Like 7 inches. Don’t have a ruler handy. Carlos is impressive either way, but I do like teasing.

Buck shook his head, shucking his pants. Looking around, listening. Water was still going. He leaned over to lock the door, and then leaped into bed. He got comfortable and closed his eyes. 

Right away, brown gentle eyes popped into his mind and Eddie’s handsome face with a smile soon followed. Buck kept his eyes closed, hand reaching for his own member and he imagined Eddie in the shower. Being firefighters, you had to get comfy with a certain Level of nudity. Especially in the showers. Sometimes however, Buck couldn’t help himself. He stared. God, did he stare. 

Eddie’s back was a thing of beauty. That ass! Buck bit his lip, imaging the well sculpted glutes on Eddie. His hand moved up and down, teasing. Eddie turned his head, hands scrubbing his hair, showing off his traps. Buck wanted to drool but he focused. Opening his eyes, he looked down. Yup. He successfully caused an erection. 

Looking around, feeling a little guilty about doing this in the home of his obvious affection, he took a quick pic and sent it to Tk. 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:00

_ Pic sent.  _

I wouldn’t say I’m like a foot or anything. Maybe 8? Again I don’t have a ruler. 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:02 

Wtf Buckley. 8 my ass. You are blessed my son. 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:05

Omg never say that again

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:06

Yeah I cringed after I sent that. Either way. Get it man. 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:07

Nothing to get, I’m a single Pringle. 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:08

Eddie?

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:10

Just my best friend 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:11

I can’t even. Go to sleep and think about what you said, you big blond dumbo. I’m gonna go tap my boyfriends fine ass

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 10:12

Rude. 🤌🏻 get it, your grace. Night loser 

The little read icon showed up and Buck chuckled, before realizing he still had a hard on. How would, just why did he do that? Grimacing, Buck said a mental fuck it and reached down. Thinking about Eddie. His best friend. The best friend he was hopelessly in love with. Fuck. 

He came with a muffled grunt, other hand in his mouth. Breathing through the rush, he gently stood, digging in his wallet for some wet towelettes. Success! Cleaning up, he unlocked his door and crawled into bed. He felt some shame but also a bone deep weariness. 

Slowly his eyes slide close and then a snore. Buck didn’t realize Eddie poked his head in, and didn’t realize his friend threw an extra blanket in him when he shivered. He was out cold. 


	2. Bi Disaster Friend Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tk and Carlos discuss the Bi disaster in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Enjoy chapter two. It’s the shortest so far.

Tk stretched in bed, feeling the delicious soreness in his body. Morning sunlight drifted in from the window and he watched as Carlos walked around the room. Still in his boxers. Which was turning him on. 

**“Come back to bed. Please baby.”** Tk whined, patting the bed next to him. Carlos chuckled and scooted into the spot. Tk leaned up and kissed Carlos sweetly. 

**“Well good morning to you too Carino.”** Carlos’ voice made Tk tingle, and he nipped at his boyfriend’s lip. Carlos growled and kissed back, hands roaming down Tk’s side before his eyes caught the still lit screen from Tk’s phone. His eyes brows rode up and he gently backed up. 

**“Uh, Tyler.”** Tk hummed, still kissing under Carlos’ jaw. 

**“Why are there dick pics on the screen of your phone?”** Tk lifted his head and looked. Chuckling, he grabbed his phone and slid it over to Carlos. 

**“Go ahead and read from around 11 yesterday.”** Tk said gently. Carlos scrolled up and his eyebrows did the weird “what the fuck” dance that Tk knew so well. 

**“Are...are you and Buck hype gaming each other?”** Carlos asked, looking at Tk confused. 

Tk shrugged, a red hot blush on his cheeks. Carlos watched as the flush went down his lover’s neck and to his chest. God he wanted to bite him. 

**“Yeah we are.”** Tk said gently. Carlos placed a hand under Tk’s chin and made him look at him. 

Green eyes met brown and Tk relaxed. 

**“Look I have some self confidence issues compared to you. God Los, don’t you see yourself? All buff and sexy and just so goddamn perfect?”** Carlos frowned. He didn’t know this. 

**“So I talk to Buck because he answers without hitting on me. He’s so far in love with Eddie it’s stupid. He hyped me up yesterday to tease you, and well, you saw the result of that.”** The blush on Tk turned darker. Carlos pulled Tk closer to him. 

**“I don’t mind. I remember needing to be hyped up a couple of times too. I’m glad you found someone to hype you up, but baby, just remember you breath and I’m just tripping over myself for you.”** Tk smiled softly. 

**“In case you haven’t noticed Carlos, I’m madly in love with you. Buck is just my buddy. Who is so in love with his best friend it’s kinda sickening.”**

**“Well maybe you should hype him up? Hmm?”** Carlos said teasingly before he looked at the phone again. 

**“Wait, how does he even, you know what I don’t even want to know.”**

Tk’s phone buzzed in Carlos’ hand and a picture showed up. It was a pic of a young boy with red glasses, and another man who was looking up sleepily from the bed he was laying in. 

From Bi Disaster Buck 🏳️🌈 9:30 

Operation wake Eddie was a success.

**“That’s Eddie? What the hell Tk? How isn't Buck all over that?”** Carlos asked, admitting that the man in the bed was exceedingly handsome. If he remembered correctly, Eddie was from Texas stock. Goes to show that his beloved state sure did make handsome men. 

Tk shrugged, just as confused as his boyfriend. 

**“Buck is very much, Eddie is straight- it isn’t like that!”** Tk said in a fake Buck voice, mocking his blond friend. Carlos chuckled, before looking at the pic again. 

**“So platonic friends have sleep overs with kids?”**

**“Oh yeah. That’s Chris. Eddie’s son. Marjan and Paul are absolutely convinced that Buck is basically this kid’s second dad.”** Tk ignored the question, a devil smile on his face as he watched Carlos do the tilted confused puppy look. 

**“He totally is isnt he? Oh my god, Tk how do you find dumb people like yourself to be friends with?”** Carlos asked, amused as he remembered Judd’s comment about dumbass and dumbasser. 

**“Hey!”** Tk whined, nuzzling into Carlos’ neck, biting lightly in retaliation. Carlos chuckled, turning to kiss Tk full on the mouth. Tk bit at Carlos’ lip, causing the man to push Tk back into the mattress. He grabbed Tk’s hands and pinned them above his head, laying his body against every square inch of Tk’s. 

**“I know what you’re doing baby.”** Carlos growled, kissing down the long column of Tk’s throat as the green eyed man whined, wriggling his hips in an enticing way. Carlos pinned his hips down with his and dragged Tk into an absolute filthy kiss. 

Tk whined, struggling to at least get his hands on Carlos before Carlos broke the kiss, nipping at the kiss swollen lips of his boyfriend. He smiled wickedly before slowly getting up and he looked at his handy work. Tk stared up at him in disbelief, pupils blown and a very prominent erection tenting his boxers. 

**“Too bad we both have a shift hm?”** Carlos asked, causing Tk to whine and throw himself backwards onto the mattress with a pout. 

**“You’re an evil man Carlos.”**

**“So evil. Now answer your phone. I think Buck is having a crisis. Either that or he’s showing off his kid.”**

**“God he’s such a dad.”** Tk chuckled, taking his phone and looking at the insanity that was obviously Chris taking a photo of Buck making pancakes. Shirtless. 

To Bi Disaster Buck🏳️🌈 10:11

Are you trying to kill your best friend?? Cooking shirtless. That would get me kitchen sex. 

From Bi Disaster Buck🏳️🌈 10:15

Again. Single Pringle. Eddie doesn’t see me that way. 

Tk groaned and shoved the phone at Carlos as he passed by working the buttons on his uniform shirt. Carlos took the phone and looked, shaking with silent laughter. 

**“I’m in love with you and I know even a straight guy would be looking at Buck. What is it with you firefighters walking around shirtless?”** Carlos asked, typing something on the screen. 

To Bi Disaster Buck 🏳️🌈 10:20

Buck, I think even straight men would drool over you. - Carlos 

Tk cackled as he read over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

From Bi Disaster Buck🏳️🌈 10:22

Oh shit it’s the po-po. Hey Carlos! Sorry if I interrupted your time with Tk. As for the straight men talk- naw. 

Carlos sighed, handing the phone to Tk. The green eyed man raised a hand in a “see!” Motion before texting Buck one last time and then focusing. 

**“Please tell me he was dumbasser in the equation?”**

**“Shut up Carlos!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is a monster so have patience with me but I am cranking these out!


	3. Push Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes to a realization. Too bad it’s under wraps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m on a roll but it just ate my buffer. lol enjoy!

Buck was laughing his ass off, watching as Eddie wiped flour from his face. The two full grown men and their ten year old sidekick were in the kitchen at the Diaz house, trying (keyword here is trying) to make a cake. 

**“You had one job Eddie! Mix the dry ingredients!”** Buck wheezed, tears pricking at his eyes as he sucked in gulps of oxygen. Chris was laughing from his stool, flour dusting his glasses. 

**“How was I supposed to know that you use a fork or whisk? NOT THE HAND BLENDER?”** Eddie whined, trying to find the sink. 

**“Daddy you saw Bucky make a cake before.”** Savage Chris to the rescue, seeing as Buck was on his knees trying to catch his breath. Eddie ran a hand towel over his face and pretended to pout at his son. Chris giggled again, accepting the towel from his dad to clean his glasses. 

**“Ok. We are gonna clean up, and just go to the bakery to get a cake for Tia Pepa. We have two hours. Let’s go chop chop.”** Eddie decided, looking around his kitchen. Chris, slowly slid from his seat, wobbling to his crutches and then heading to his own shower. 

**“He’s really getting independent. I’m not ready for this.”** Buck said, still laying on the floor. Eddie nodded, wiping flour from his counters and onto Buck. Payback was a bitch. 

**“You? Think about what I’m going through! He doesn’t even like me carrying him now.”**

“ **Oh Eddie, you know he will always need you. You’re his super hero.”** Eddie turned his head at the earnest voice his best friend used on him. Truthfully, he knew that, but he still struggled with the fact he lost so much time with Chris when he was younger, he just wasn’t ready. 

“ **Look let me clean up. Go get a shower, dressed and then I’ll rinse off ok? Hurry up. Abuela will kill us if we are late.”** Eddie felt something in his chest stir. Yes, it was true his Abuela and Tia had adopted Buck into the fold, especially after the Tsunami and subsequently the lawsuit. Many a night they would hang up on Eddie to forgive Buck when he wasn’t willing to give his forgiveness. 

It was really nice to see Buck fit in so well with his family. Almost like he was his. Eddie let the door slam on that thought. No. Buck wasn’t his. No matter how much he wished it. 

**“Ok. Thanks Buck. I’ll be right back.”** Eddie ripped off his flour covered shirt, heading down the hallway. He was oblivious to the Buck staring at him and the blond walking right into the counter and stubbing his toe. 

Buck rubbed his face, ruefully hopping around as he dumped the ingredients into the trash and quickly rinsed off the dishes, wiping the counter as he went. Taking a broom, he swept up all the loose contents on the floor, listening as he heard Chris clicking around and the shower turned off in Eddie’s room. 

Chris came whirling into the room, dressed in a nice button shirt, and some pants, his Superman socks on display. Buck gave him a high five, bringing Chris’ shoes to the couch and helping the ten year old into them. 

**“Hey thanks man. Your turn.”** He heard Eddie’s voice and he turned and nearly drooled . Eddie was still damp, his flannel shirt being swung on to his wide shoulders and the white tank top under it sticking to his abs. He felt a blush coming on and bolted. 

**“Is Buck ok daddy?”**

**“I think he is just hurrying because he doesn’t want to make Abuela upset with him.”**

**“He’s smart, I don’t like it when Abuela is upset either.”**

**“Yeah none of us do buddy.”**

Buck blushed harder, throwing his clothes off and stepping into the still warm water running in the shower. He grabbed Eddie’s body wash (which lets not lie, can be used to wash his hair too) and quickly scrubbed down, ignoring one part of his body that was almost demanding his attention. 

Nope. He can’t. He couldn’t. He  _ wouldn’t.  _ blushing in shame, he hurried and stepped out, finding a fresh towel waiting for him. Smiling at Eddie’s thoughtfulness, he dried off and found some clothes waiting for him. He slipped into the underwear and pants, socks sliding in with difficulty. Getting to the shirt he realized it was Eddie’s. Which, it wasn’t abnormal. The two Kent switched clothes all the time. 

Shrugging, he threw on the undershirt and then the black button up. Running a hand through his damp curls, he looked presentable. Bolting from the restroom, he snatched his clothes and slammed them into the laundry room. 

**“Let’s go! Come on. Maybe we can convince the baker to give us some of the brown sugar cupcakes too!”** He said cheerfully, snatching Chris where he was waiting at the door. Chris giggled uproariously, Eddie watching as his best friend ran to his truck, taking care to buckle Chris in. 

Eddie locked up, jogging and came upon the two talking about animals. He smiled, started the truck and started the twenty minute drive to the bakery. Buck tumbled out of the truck as they arrived, waving Eddie off as he went inside to get a cake and hopefully those Absolutely divine cupcakes. 

**“Daddy, can buck stay with us? He seems lonely.”** Chris said out of the blue, startling Eddie from his careful watch of his best friend looking between a white cake or a chocolate cake. 

**“What makes you say that mijo?”**

**“Well, he just seems happier with us. He already has clothes there, he cooks, he’s...he’s just more smiley with us. I don’t want him to be lonely.”** Chris insisted, eyes never leaving the blond who was now arguing with the brunette at the cash register. The lady laughed, throwing her hands up. She disappeared and came back with a box. Buck did a happy dance and turned around to give Eddie and Chris a thumbs up. 

**“I can ask him mijo. But remember, buck might need his own space. He isn’t ours exclusively.”**

**“Yeah he is dad. He loves you. He loves me. Duh.”**

Oh if only that was true kiddo, Eddie though, opening the door on Buck’s side to help the blond. Buck slid in, a blinding sunshine smile on his face. 

**“One vanilla sponge with a vanilla cinnamon buttercream cake and a dozen brown sugar cupcakes!”** Chris cheered, Eddie shaking his head as he got back into traffic. 

**“You deal with the sugar crash later.”** Eddie said fondly, looking at his best friend. Buck flashed a grin, thumbs up as he all but vibrates in his chair. The drive was short and the trio arrived at his Abuela’s house in record time, traffic being kind for once. 

Chris unbuckled himself, sliding out of the truck as Eddie opened the door and he cried out excitedly as his great grandmother met him on the porch. 

**“Aye mi angel! Hurry, inside and you can help me put out the drinks. Hola Eddito, hola Evancito.”** His Abuela said, kissing each boy on the cheek. Buck laughed, kissing Isabel Diaz on the top of her head before hurrying inside with Chris. 

**“I see how it is. I’ve been demoted again.”** Eddie joked, kissing his grandmother on the cheek. His grandmother chuckled, patting his cheek. 

**“Aye, anyone who could make you boys happy will automatically demote you. Now hurry. Your Tia will be here soon.”** Abuela said, turning into the house. Eddie stood there a moment, confused at the implied meaning behind his abuela’s words before shrugging and heading inside. 

Some of his cousins were here, and thus Chris had family to play with while Buck and he helped his Abuela. Eddie’s oldest cousin, Joseph was at the grill. 

**“It’s so nice you guys still do birthdays.”** Buck said, arranging candles on the cake as he spoke to Isabel. 

**“Well don’t you still celebrate your birthday, Evancito?”** Abuela asked, looking up from smacking Eddie’s hands away from the guacamole. Buck looked nervous suddenly.

**“Uhm. I haven’t celebrated in like...five years Abuela.”** The whole kitchen was like a record scratch. Every Diaz head turned and stared at Buck, who was now wringing his hands and staring at the ground. 

**“Hey, that’s ok Buck. We can celebrate the next one.”** Eddie said cheerfully, carefully looking his friend over. Buck shook his head. 

**“Naw it’s ok. Don’t worry about it. Let’s focus on Tia Peppa okay?”** He said quickly, going to bring food outside. Isabel and Eddie watched him leave, the matriarch turning to her grandson. 

**“Yes I know. He’s working on it.”** Eddie said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. Isabel clicked her tongue but nodded. Eddie smiled softly, going to help move everything outside. 

He watched from the door a minute, eyes soft as Chris and his smaller cousins were underfoot with Buck. It was such a domestic scene it made Eddie’s heart panged painfully. 

**“You look at him like papa looked at mama while he was still alive.”** The voice of his aunt made Eddie jump and smack his head against the doorframe. Tia Peppa smiled devilishly. 

**“Tia! Happy birthday.”** Eddie got out, pulling his aunt into a one armed hug. Peppa accepted the hug before smacking Eddie’s chest. 

**“I mean it Eddito. That man makes you so happy.”**

**“Yes even a blind man would see that mijo.”** Isabel said, coming to stand next to her daughter. Eddie looked between the two and blushed. 

**“He doesn’t see me that way.”**

**“How would you know? Have you asked him? I bet not.”** Peppa said swiftly, eyebrows raised. The blush traveled down his neck and Eddie began sputtering. 

**“No! Look he’s my best friend I can’t risk that! Chris needs him.”**

**“Oh pobrecito.** **_You_ ** **need him. He’s such a big part of your life. Mijo, you're ten times happier when your Buck is around.”** Abuela said gently, patting Eddie’s cheek. 

**“Tia Peppa!”** Chris’ shout had the rest of the family descending on her, Eddie slipping away. He had to take a moment. The way his grandmother and aunt spoke, it brought his feelings to the surface. He absolutely adored Buck. Every time he was with him, he felt safe.  _ It felt like home. _

Eddie was afraid though. He was messed up. With everything Buck had gone through in the past couple months, he deserved the absolute best. He couldn’t jeopardize it. It already stands to fact that he was worried that the love he held for the blind would be branded on his skin with each touch. 

Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself. He locked the feelings away, leaving his hiding spot to enjoy the party, Buck waiting for him with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing besides my feels.


	4. Awkward is as Awkward Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie find that awkward place and it shows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame. None I’m gonna run with this. I own nothing.

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 1:24 

Hey loser, look at this 

_ Link attached _

The text message was a surprise, especially this early in the morning. But, then again, buck was awake in his own bed tossing and turning. He rubbed his eyes, and clicked the link. 

It was a video of Tk showing off some underwear but when he turned around it showed off his ass. Buck snorted, and found his fingers flying across the keyboard. 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 1:30

Are you trying to murder Carlos? What did he do to you?

From Tk Drama Llama 1:31 

He left me alone. Horny. To go to work. Can you believe his audacity? 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 1:32

Wait why are you awake? It’s like ass o clock there. 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 1:33 

That bastard. How dare he work to provide a comfortable bed so you can do the nasty with him. 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 1:34

Also, I am in my own bed. It’s too quiet in this place and I’m wishing I was Eddie’s. Missing the snoring. My own personal lullaby. 

Buck placed the phone down, turning to lay on his stomach. He thought quietly back to Tia Peppa’s party and he felt himself frown. Eddie had been distant, skittering away each time they ended up alone. It had created a fracture in his already bruised heart. 

After the third time it happened, he had made sure he wasn’t alone with Eddie. He had quietly accepted left overs from Peppa and taken a cupcake and slipped away in an Uber. It was a coward move but if Eddie was already upset with him he didn’t want to make it worse. 

He picked up his phone and saw five messages in quick succession. 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 1:40

Did something happen?

Is Eddie and Chris alright?

Are you alright? 

What happened?

Did you finally dick pick him?

Buck snorted. Of course Tk would focus on his unrequited love for his best friend. Then again, there was a reason why it is unrequited. Eddie didn’t like him that way.

To Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 1:46

It was Tia’s birthday today. At the party he was avoiding me entirely. I have no idea what I did because I couldn’t corner him to ask. And NO. No Dick pics. The most dick I see is yours and I help you torment Carlos. 

He took a moment before firing another text. 

To Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 1:47 

Also wear a garter. I guarantee that it will drive Carlos insane. 

The response was immediate. 

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 1:48

First of all: that’s brilliant. Why the fuck didn’t I think of that. 

_ Pic sent _

Also, what the fuck Buck? Just buck up and tell him the truth already? It’s like watching a bad novella from a phone screen. 

Also, I wonder what happened. You guys were having fun this morning. 

Buck chuckled. He sent a thumbs up to Tk after he sent a cursory look over the pic. Then he really thought. He sent a message, yawning. 

To Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 1:50

I have a list your honor 

For 1 Fuck you very much 

I won’t tell him. He doesn’t see me that way. 

Also the only thing I can think of is the cake. He wanted to make a cake for his Tia but the man is a disaster in the kitchen. So I convinced him to buy a cake and cupcakes from her fav bakery. 

Also I got a shift so I’m gonna head to bed. Hope Carlos knocks your socks off you power bottom you 

He waited a moment, getting a middle finger for his texts and then settled. He was half way gone when a text rattled his phone again. Groaning he picked up his phone and looked. The phone fell on his face as he began laughing. 

From Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓 2:05 

Both of you are fucken menaces and I rue the day you became friends with Tk. 

From Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓 2:06 

My coworkers, MY CAPTAIN, saw that pic you approved for Tk and now I’m sitting here with a hard on trying to do paperwork and everyone is teasing me. 

To Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓 2:07 

I feel no shame. You left him to his own devices 

He got a picture of Carlos flipping him off and he cackled, this time falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

The next morning brought a shift and oh god...did it go with a bang. 

_ 9-1-1 what’s your emergency? _

_ My dad, he, oh god, he was trimming the trees and, there’s so much blood!  _

**“Alright guys we have a gentleman who injured himself trimming trees. Dispatch couldn’t get a lot of details besides there was a lot of blood. So Hen, Chim get ready for a doozy. Buck, Eddie we need to be prepared for anything. Alright let’s go.”** Bobby said, sliding out of the truck. The team followed. 

A frantic girl ran from the back, waving her hands to catch their attention. 

**“Oh thank god you’re here. Dad fell, the trimmer fell and it cut open his leg. I managed to get it unplugged from the power and my brother is helping place pressure on his leg!”** She said in a rush, turning to lead them to the back yard. The crew hurried over, and slid to a stop. 

A long pole saw was embedded in the lower leg of the man, his son laying his full weight around the wound to try and stem the bleeding. 

**“Buck I need you to shorten this pole. Eddie go get the stretcher.”** Bobby ordered. Both men nodded, Eddie running to get the stretcher. Buck made sure the electrical pole was unplugged and took a moment to look the saw over. Muttering to himself, he leaned down and looked at Chim and Hen. 

**“Can you guys keep the saw blade in place?”**

**“Yeah sure Buckaroo.”** Hen replied easily, doing just that. Buck then grabbed the pole where the blade attached and braced it against his body. He twisted and the pole broke at the base of the blade. His hand slipped and he felt a sharp pain as the blade cut into the meat of his hand. 

Hissing he backed up with the now ruined pole. He watched as Eddie and Chim lifted the man onto the stretcher. His kids hovering around them like agitated humming birds as the followed the EMTs. 

**“Hey you ok Buckaroo?”** Bobby called out. Buck lifted his hand, showing Bobby the blood dribbling down. 

**“When the pole broke my hand slipped on the blade. Cut right through my glove.”** Buck explained as Bobby winced, looking the wound over.

**“Have Eddie look it over ok? We might drive you by the hospital if you need stitches.”** Buck nodded reluctantly, heading to his partner. Eddie looked up smiling before he realized Buck was bleeding. 

**“Geez Buck, what did you do?”** Eddie clicked his tongue and began working the glove off, causing Buck to flinch. Eddie gentled his movements and then led Buck over to the truck, dragging out the first aid kit. 

**“It’s in the top of your hand. Can you move your fingers?”** Buck did so. Eddie nodded. 

**“It’s mostly superficial. We clean it up, and wrap it. Sounds good?”** Buck nodded, making sure his eyes didn’t stay too long on Eddie. A moment of silence as Eddie took cold water and poured it over the wound. 

**“You left the party pretty early. Is everything ok?”** Eddie asked quietly. Buck sighed, running his hand over his face. 

**“I don’t know Eddie you tell me. You were the one avoiding me like I was the plague.”** Eddie flinched, causing Buck to feel shitty. 

**“Everything ok boys? Do you need to go in Buck?”** bobby sauntered over, cutting Eddie off from replying. 

**“He’s good Cap. He can be the man behind today.”** Eddie replied. Bobby let his eyes dart between the two before nodding. They loaded up as soon as Buck’s hand was wrapped.

Eddie was racking his brain, trying to figure out what to say. Obviously the truth was out of the question, but he hated hurting Buck. Obviously he had hurt him. He had completely forgotten that his bouncy sunny Buck hated being put in the dark. That not speaking to him could hurt him worse than any bullet piercing Eddie’s flesh. 

**“I was worried. Abuela told me about her health and I...I just lost myself.”** Eddie muttered. Yes, his Abuela had twisted his ear till it was almost pulled off. She was upset that her Evancito left early. That he had looked so sad. That Eddie better fix it. 

**“Is she ok? Why didn’t you say so eddie? I can go over to help with anything.”** Buck said immediately, looking so anxious and concerned. Eddie felt his heart twist. Of course Buck would be so much into helping. That he would give time and his heart for Eddie’s family. 

**“She will be. It’s just loneliness. With covid and everything she’s been sad lately. Yesterday made everything better for her.”** Eddie explained. Buck nodded reluctantly. Silence, this time awkward. 

They pulled into the garage and Buck was immediately out and going to change. Eddie watched, jumping slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

**“Eddie.”** Bobby’s dad- voice echoed in Eddie’s ear. Sighing, he turned and looked at his captain. 

**“You know, avoiding everything will make Buck spiral.”** Bobby’s words struck Eddie like a physical blow. 

**“Cap I don’t,”**

**“Don’t play me for stupid Diaz. You look at him like he’s the sunlight in your otherwise very dark life. He’s a breath of fresh air for you. Everyone can see it Eddie. Besides obvious bonehead.”** Bobby spoke softly, eyes fatherly. Eddie ducked his head. 

**“He doesn’t feel the same.”**

**“The only way you will find out is if you ask Eddie. Please just consider it.”** Bobby smacked his shoulder and went off. Eddie watched him go before taking a deep breath. Ok so he needed to do something about this. He couldn’t hurt Buck like this. Not his Buck. 

It took the rest of the day, or what felt like it, for the shift to end. Buck bounced quickly. His skin itched. So he did the only thing he could.

He was a couple beers in. Again back at the loft by himself. He felt lonely, the place to quiet, even with the TV on. His head felt fuzzy, the hops tasting bitter on his tongue. 

Not realizing what he was doing, what he was thinking. He went to his bed, stripped. His phone was out. There were text messages sent. Then he was asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *humming don’t be suspicious*


	5. We Entering a Whole Different Territory Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sail on the USS Awkward Jealous Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before the storm

Buck woke up with cotton in his mouth and a painful twinge behind his eyes. Rolling over, he shoved his head under the pillow and prayed for death. He knew he couldn’t go to work today. He went down a spiral he shouldn’t have gone down last night and the alcohol was still in his system. 

Opening his phone, he called Bobby with his eyes closed. The phone call was short, Bobby taking his raspy voice for a head cold. Phone call done, he hurried himself under the blankets, feeling miserable. That is until his phone vibrated. 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 6:45

Is everything better between you and Edward?

Buck groaned and sent a voice text.

**“No. He’s still all weird and I think he was lying to me yesterday.”**

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 6:48

I’m telling you. Just tell him. Maybe it will be the best for you?

Buck snorted, opening his eyes more and that’s when he realized there was unopened messages on his text box. He squinted and clicked on it. Then his eyes flew open and he slammed his phone down.

Oh.

_ Oh no.  _

He sent a dick pic to Eddie. Jesus he turned into a cliche. The unwanted dick pic guy. Jesus Christ on a pogo stick. 

From GI Eddie 😍12:45

Uhm Buck? 

From GI Eddie 😍 12:55 

Ok I think you’re asleep. So I’m gonna let you sleep but uhh...yeah. 

Buck groaned again. Fuck his life. He was gonna lose his best friend. He just knew it. He made it weird. 

To GI Eddie 😍 7:10

Just ignore it. I was trying to send that to Tk. Wanted a hype 

From GI Eddie😍 7:11

What is that? Just what? Dick for hype? 

Buck chuckled. Of course Eddie wouldn’t know what that is. It was like teaching a teenager. Oh god, Chris better not go through this. 

To GI Eddie 😍 7:12 

You know a hype. Like hey would this be an ok thing to send to my crush or so and so? Tk does it to me all the time because I’m Bi and he wants a second opinion for everything he does to torture Carlos. 

From GI Eddie😍 7:15

So if I sent a pic to you of my dick and asked for an opinion you would give me one? No offense but I’m glad I didn’t learn about this. 

To GI Eddie 😍7:17

Be safe today. Don’t think about it ok. It was an accident. I promise I wasn’t trying to make it weird. 

**“Except you know, I have the world's biggest crush on you. My sister called me out on it like the first week she moved in.”** Buck spoke aloud as he sent the last message. He powered down his phone, a sudden weariness eating at his bones. Sighing, he turned over and closed his eyes, hoping things will turn out all right. 

_ Later with Eddie… _

Eddie was in absolute confusion hell. He felt like a perv looking at the picture Buck had sent last night. He didn’t delete it, and he was still trying to decipher what a hype is. Did Buck do this on purpose? Was there some hidden meaning? 

Eddie shook his head, letting it fall back with a thunk. No. Buck didn’t want him like that. He even said it was meant for Tk. Which, well it sure caused a surge of jealousy to crawl up his veins. 

He wanted to be the one that Buck turned too. He knew his friend had some self esteem issues, but God! Eddie would do anything to give all of his love to Buck, to make him see that he was worth everything. He didn’t know how to do that though. It looked like Tk did though. Grinding his teeth, he grabbed the sofa pillow and slammed his face into it, giving a frustrated screech. 

Dropping the pillow he sighed again. Then a brilliant idea crossed his mind. Opening his contacts, he created a group text and sent it off.

To Firefox 🦊⛑, Yoda Paul He Is 3:45

Ok can y’all explain what a hype is? 

From Firefox🦊⛑ 3:46

I know the girl concept of it. Paul?

From Yoda Paul He Is 3:46

I know the male version. Which one are you referring to Hollywood? 

To Firefox 🦊⛑, Yoda Paul He Is 3:47

Both? Edjumacate me!

From Yoda Paul He Is 3:48

Don’t ever say it like that again. I’ll revoke your friendship status 

From Firefox🦊⛑3:48

😂

To Firefox 🦊⛑, Yoda Paul He Is 3:49

🖕🏽

From Firefox 🦊⛑3:50

So with girls it’s like, damn Becky that dress really makes your ass pop. Or you know your friend walks around in underthings and asks if it would work for their SO 

From Yoda Paul He Is 3:51

Same with guys, mostly clothes, if the equipment be 🔥 or calling them Out if they a douche 

Eddie looked up and sighed. So maybe it really was just a bro thing that Buck and Tk were doing. 

From Yoda Paul He Is 3:55

Are you in fact referring to Tk and Buck? 

To Yoda Paul He Is 3:56

I hate that you can do the Thing even over the phone 

From Firefox🦊⛑3:57 

Jesus Eddie. That’s like the ultimate dumb ass convention. If you would just tell Buck HOW YOU FEEL, like a normal person, then you wouldn’t be getting jelly of Tk 

To Firefox 🦊⛑, Yoda Paul He Is 4:05

I’m not Jealous! I swear

🖕🏽

  
  


He dropped his phone and ran both his hands through his phone. Ok. Yes he was jealous. God dammit he wanted to be Tk at this point in time. 

This was getting him down. Snorting, Eddie felt some courage sing through his body. So he kinda needed a hype. Yeah, that’s all he needed. Maybe he could do the same thing Buck and Tk though? Pondering his predicament, he sighed yet again. 

The one person he would do this with would also be the object of his affection. God dammit Buck! But, he did have one more friend he could rely on. Biting his lip, feeling a surge of courage and sent off a different text. 

To Chimney Sweeper 🧯 4:15

Hey can I get your honest opinion on something. Might need a hype 

From Chimney Sweeper 🧯4:20

A hype? I mean yea sure I can talk you up Eddie. What’s up? 

Taking a leap of faith, Eddie took a pic and sent it to Chim. Of course he wasn’t in the same vicinity as the older man and of course, Eddie didn’t hear the screaming. Probably for the best. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have no shame! I own nothing. Next chapter is probably pure crack but I hope you guys enjoy


	6. The One with too many Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started out as crack, has crack in it, and will probably be the most ridiculous thing I have ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, besides the absolute drama I am causing. Also please note, Maddie is the best

**Why are you screaming you big baby?”** Came Maddie’s annoyed voice. Chimney threw his phone on reflex and turned, red face and scrabbling to form a coherent sentence. Maddie watched him with a raised eyebrow and cocked her head. 

**“Oh. Just a jump scare.”** Chim babbled, running a hand down his face. Maddie chuckled and walked up to her boyfriend, patting his arm. 

**“What did I tell you about opening those messages from Buck?”**

**“To not to.”** Chim muttered, blushing. Maddie kissed his cheek and turned away. Chimney scrambled for his phone, picking the thing up and thanking God that he had it in an otter box case. His hands shook as he carefully looked at the screen. 

Nothing. Ok then. Maybe it was a trick of his mind. Then again, why would his mind show him a picture of Eddie’s dick?!? Gritting his teeth, he opened his messages and felt his phone get snatched right out of his hands. 

**“Maddie!”**

**“Chim I told you. Just dele….this is not a jump scare.”**

**“Speak for yourself!”** Chim yelled, throwing his hands up. Then he realized Maddie was typing on his phone. 

**“Oh my god, Maddie, don't reply to that!”**

**“Oh don’t be a chicken Chim. It’s just Eddie asking for a hype. It’s in the bro-code you have to hype up your man when you’re asked for a hype.”**

**“I don’t do dick hypes! Wait, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would have.”** Chim looked at Maddie, suspicious. She waved off Chim, still typing with one hand. She was doing her duty. Hype up the man he brother was helplessly in love with. 

**“Chim, I was a nurse. You've seen one dick, you’ve seen them all.”** She looked up at him, smiling before going back to typing.

**“Hey! I like to think I’m above average.”** Chim whined, causing Maddie to chuckle. She finished what she was typing and then reached over to kiss Chimney. Her rounded stomach twitched with a kick and she gave Chimney a cheeky grin. 

**“I am literally walking around with proof of your above average ness.”** Chimney stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing his phone back to look at what she sent. 

To Well Boy Diaz 4:45

First time huh? I think standing up and maybe showing off some of those abs for whoever you’re sending this too would work better. 

From Well Boy Diaz 4:47

Shut up Chim. I’m trying to find some courage here. And uhhh ok I guess I’ll try that. 

Chimney looked up at Maddie, who was now making dinner. She smiled at him.

**“So just to make sure, you realize you saw Eddie’s dick before your brother did?”** Maddie threw a cucumber slice at her boyfriend, laughing as she did so. It was blatantly obvious that the two firefighters were madly in love with each other, and it was beginning to drive everyone insane. 

**“Technically you saw Eddie’s dick before Buck. And don’t think I won’t tell Buck that either mister.”** Chimney chuckled and then felt his phone vibrate again. Groaning he just handed the phone over to Maddie. It’s not like the Buckley siblings had any boundaries anyways. Might as well roll with it. 

Maddie took the phone again and then cackled. Chimney tried to resist the urge to look but he ended up looking anyways. He whistled.

**“Wow. That does look better I guess? Maddie why don’t you hype me up? I could use some hyping up.”** Chimney wrapped his arm around Maddie, letting her reply before kissing her neck. It didn’t take much, what with Maddies libido, for them to be making out like teenagers. 

They both ignored the phone this time, Chim walking Maddie backwards to their room. Slamming the door, well maybe they will thank Eddie later for his dick pic. 

With Buck… 

So he was alive. Barely, but alive nonetheless. He had taken a shower, drank what felt like a gallon of water and finally ate some crackers and soup. He powered on his phone and saw a jumble of messages. 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 3:30 

You alive? 

From Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓 4:15

Please answer Tk. He was considering sending a search party or you know, calling your not dad 

From Mother Hennington 🐔 5:03

You and me need to talk boy. 

From Maddie Buck 5:02

Ok this has gone on long enough Buck! Tell Eddie! 

From Rebar Head 5:15

Hey, does Eddie like edible fruit? I owe him something nice. 

What happened? This sounded like something that would normally embarrass him. Buck was concerned because  _ Hen _ texted him. She normally called if she needed something. Looking through all his messages he decided to answer Tk first. 

To Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 5:20

I’m alive, hungover but alive. Don’t call my not dad and stay the police search. 

To Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓5:21

There I’m alive. Gosh make sure you tease him into oblivion. He has too much time to think

To Mother Hennington🐔 5:23

I didn’t do it 

To Maddie Buck 5:24

How about no? 

To Rebar Head 5:28

You know what, that’s an excellent question. Why what did he do?

He stretched again, sending another text to Bobby to let him know he was feeling significantly better and will be there tomorrow for the twenty-four hour shift he was scheduled. Bobby took forever to text back but it gave Buck time to settle on his sofa to watch his guilty pleasure: Into the Badlands.

His phone vibrated and he saw several texts again. He ignored Chimney and Hen, both of them going on about his feelings. Ugh. 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 6:03

Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

To Tk Drama Llama⛑6:04

😂 I got drunk and sent a dick pic to Eddie. I am officially you 

From Maddie Buck 6:04

Got interesting texts from Eddie today. 

Horror washed through Buck. Oh. Oh no. Eddie wouldn’t text Maddie about his mistake right?  _ Right?!  _

To Maddie Buck 6:06

I’m innocent. You hear me? INNOCENT 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 6:08

😂🤣 God you are such a disaster. 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 6:09

Says the boy who dick pics me to tease his boo 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 6:10

Aw yes all part of my nefarious plan. To get you laid for fucks sake 

From Maddie Buck 6:11

Tell him or I will Evan Buckley 

To Maddie Buck 6:11

Did you full name me? The audacity 

Of fucken course not. He isn’t telling Eddie jack shit. What is it with everyone wanting him to dump his feelings on his best friend? Like there was so much more at stake. Sometimes he wanted a god damn refund on his family. 

_ Han residence… _

“ **Ok, I am finding this a little concerning now.”** Chimney said, his phone vibrating. Maddie giggled next to him on the sofa. Eddie and Chim (under Maddie’s guidance because Chim is not a good hype man) had been texting back and forth. 

**“Look it’s all about the end game. Watch you significantly hyped him up now, so ask him who it’s for.”** Maddie explained, hoping above all else Eddie will say the one name she’s begging for. Chimney shrugged and sent the message. 

To Well Boy Diaz 6:30

Ok so who is this all for? Like dude we just spent a couple hours finding the right hype. 

From Well Bou Diaz 6:31

Not telling you, you can’t keep a secret. 

**“I can keep a secret! Maddie tell Eddie I can keep a secret.”**

**“But you can’t honey.”**

**“I am offended. Why are you backing him up? Can I claim discrimination?”** Never say Chim wasn’t a drama diva. His sarcasm was on par for a god damn golden globe. He felt his phone buzz and he looked down. 

From Well Boy Diaz 6:38

Look, since I did this to get the courage, I’ll tell you. 

Holding their breath, Maddie and Chim stared at the phone. Moments passed by before the answer came. 

From Well Boy Diaz 6:40 

It’s Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven coming to a theater near you


	7. Friendship or Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie has a sit down with Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was cut down and I put it on a cliffy. Fair warning yall.

So last night actually went well. It should of put Eddie on edge. Instead, Eddie felt ok. The fact that Chimney took to being a hype man well was surprising, but hey he will take what he could get in this life. However, he was praying for God to save him now. He only had a sixteen hour shift compared to Buck, who had a twenty-four. 

Eddie was counting all the holy saints in his head right now, naming them and what made them a saint; working out in the gym, but he sure as hell couldn’t focus. Not with a shirtless Buck in the vicinity. A hot, sweaty,  _ glistening, _ Buck. He already had the punching bag swing back and hit him when he got distracted. 

_ No man should be that hot. Not when he’s drenched in sweat. _ Eddie thought, pretending to work on his arms now, moving to the dumbbells and lifting one in each hand. Buck was doing pull ups across the gym, his back turned to Eddie, so Eddie didn’t feel completely bad staring at Buck’s back...or his ass and deliciously long legs. Were those regulation shorts? 

Eddie jumped ten feet in the air when he heard a voice next to him. 

**“If you want, we can blast you with the hose Eddie. Make sure you don’t burst into flames.”** Hen grinned devilishly next to the hazel eye man. 

**“I didn’t,”** Eddie started, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Hen patted his shoulder.

**“Sure you didn’t baby. I’ll let you ogle in peace.”** Hen chuckled again, Eddie sticking his tongue out at her back as she walked up to Buck. She tapped the blond’s leg in midlife and Buck turned his head. Eddie didn’t hear what was said, but he suddenly realized he was going to buy Hen an expensive gift. Maybe a shiny, expensive gift.

She had handed Buck a water bottle and the blond took it, turning so his side was on display which showed off his perfectly shaped ass in those  _ itty bitty shorts _ . Eddie dropped the weights onto the mat under his feet and he scrambled away, trying to desperately think of anything to stop what was happening to him during shift. 

**“Uh, is Eddie ok?”** Buck asked in concern, watching as his best friend bolted, looking a little red in the face.

**“I wouldn’t worry too much, Buckaroo. He was really working on pumping iron and chugging water at the same time. I bet he has to go to the head.”** Hen said smoothly, while inside she was dying of laughter. Buck looked concerned for a moment longer before shrugging. 

**“Well thanks for the water Hen. I can head upstairs when I’m done rinsing off and make us something to eat?”** Buck offered. Hen nodded. She watched as the blond jogged off, still shirtless and she smiled evilly. Eddie was in the locker rooms still.

She was rewarded by a red face Eddie slinking out of the lockers a couple minutes later, in uniform this time. 

**“You are the devil. You hear me? The actual devil. I can see your horns Hen!”** Eddie hissed. Hen winked at him and walked up the stairs, wearing her smugness like a goddamn royal cloak.

**“Hey Eddie! Come on. Bobby is busy. Come help me make some food...I mean uhh you can chop stuff.”** Buck called, zooming past his friend and winking at him as he took the stairs two at a time. 

**“I burn water one time and none of you will let me live it down!”** Eddie groused, walking up the stairs to find Buck already pulling ingredients for tacos. Buck tossed him an onion, laying out the cutting board for Eddie’s station while he goes to work on the meat. 

Buck pauses to start his iPod and he settles into cooking. Meat begins to sizzle as a song plays through, Eddie handing Buck chopped up onions. In the pan they went, spices following when a familiar song came on. 

Eddie didn’t know why it bugged him, and by bug him he didn’t know why it went straight to his dick; but when Buck began slowly moving his body...it was distracting. 

**_“Soon, we're heading to a place where I'll prove..._ **

**_I'm all you want and more…._ **

**_You need to let it unfold just like you're told…”_** Buck sang, moving his body to the beat and his voice deep and smooth. Eddie wondered how Buck could even dance to this song. Then the lyrics hit him. 

_ Fuck. _

**_“Your secret's safe..._ **

**_And no one has to know I'm your getaway..._ **

**_And a little bit more than you can take…._ **

**_I can make everything feel so good…”_ ** God strike him down right then and there. He didn’t know a song could be so sinful, especially coming from Buck. He felt a hand snatch his wrist and Chimney was dragging him away. 

_ Bless you Chimney. _ Eddie thought. Then he saw his friend’s face. Concern overtook his embarrassment and shame.

**“What’s wrong man?”**

“ **Maddie got sent home from work. She was throwing up a lot and just isn’t feeling good. Could you, when your shift is over, go check on her?”** Chim asked, eyes glinting but his voice sincere. Eddie nodded automatically. Anything to help Chim who was like a brother to him.

**“Hey food is done! Chim find the burn cream. Buck burnt his fingers flipping the tortillas.”** Came Hen’s voice. Eddie snapped out of it, immediately heading to the first aid kit under the sink. Buck was running his fingers under cold water. 

**“Eddie grab a burrito. Head on home and we will see you later.”** Came Bobby’s voice. Momentarily pouting, Eddie gave Bobby a thumbs up and handed off the burn cream to a waiting Chimney.

**“Tell Chris hi!”** Buck called after him as the rest of the team went on to continue their longer shifts. Eddie however was grateful that Carla would watch Chris a couple more hours. He had a mission to accomplish.

He should have known. It was a goddamn set up. Knocking on the door of the Han residence had a chippy, happy, and obviously  _ not _ sick Maddie opening it. The kill bill sirens in his head were in overdrive and before he could make his escape, Maddie snatched his arm and dragged him into the apartment. 

**“Before I incriminate myself, I didn’t do it.”** Eddie said, eyes darting around. Maddie snorted, waving off his shyness. 

**“Eddie everything is fine. I just wanted to hang out.”** She handed him a bottle of water and beckoned him to join her on the couch. Eddie looked really confused for a moment, before he gave a mental shrug and followed. 

**“I thought you would have wanted Buck here to hang out.”** Eddie started hesitantly. Maddie smiled gently. 

**“Don’t get me wrong, I love my brother. I love Chimney. Sometimes however, I just want to speak with someone without them.”** She explained. Eddie nodded. Buck, well he loved Buck, and he wouldn’t trade him for the world, but put him with Chimney and it was like a dog and cat in the same room. Either getting along or fighting. No in between. 

**“Well I wouldn’t mind striking a convo. How was work? Ready for, uh you guys say mango right?”** Eddie asked, feeling he was stumbling. 

Maddie grinned, bright and sunny just like her brother. Both had gone through so much. It was a point of pride for Eddie that Buck could bounce back so much better now.

**“It’s definitely getting more tiring at work. Sometimes after calls I just want to fall asleep or you know, go use the restroom for like the billionth time in an hour.”** Eddie chuckled at that, fondness creeping across his skin like a warm blanket. 

**“I remember Shannon always complaining about needing the restroom again, even if she had just gone. Chris was a healthy active jumping bean on the inside.”** There was a wistful edge to his words and it caused Maddie to gently reach out and pat Eddie on the arm.

**“You know, since we haven’t really been able to hang out like normal friends, I have to hear this second hand. The way Buck explains everything, you are the most amazing dad to ever walk this earth Eddie.”** Eddie tilted his head, a lot to unpack in that one interaction. Buck talked about him that much? He wasn’t really a good dad, he would die on that hill. But he focused on another thing first. 

**“I mean, you think of me as a friend?”** He asked, feeling oddly shy and out of place. Maddie gave him a sunny smile. Jesus what is it with the Buckley siblings? Did they eat part of the sun?

**“Oh Eddie. Of course! Not only are you part of mine and Howie’s family, but I consider you an official Buck handler.”** Maddie placed the double meaning joke there and she smugly watched as Eddie absolutely choked on nothing. 

**“You ok Eddie? Here drink some more water.”** Maddie said, gesturing to his water bottle. Eddie coughed, taking a long drink from his water. 

**“Sorry. I think that just surprised me.”** A moment of silence before Eddie continues. 

**“And thanks Maddie. Really. I only have you guys here as my friends and it’s nice to have confirmation that you consider me a friend.”** Maddie beamed again before she placed her face on her hand. 

**“As my friend, can I ask how Buck is doing after our parents left? I know it’s still semi weird between him and Howie, but I’m really hoping he is doing better.”** She watched as Eddie lit up like a god damn firework. Bingo! 

**“I think he’s doing better. I mean he’s not talking about it, I don’t blame him, but he looks more… free?”** Eddie tried to explain. Buck was like sunshine incarnate, always warm and happy and so full of love. 

**“He told me he talked to mom and dad, that he forgave them.”**

“ **He said the same to me. He didn’t really explain it but when Chris asked him about forgiving, he did explain that sometimes it’s easier to forgive but never forget. So he didn’t get hurt again.”** Eddie paused. It was true, someone could forgive all the pain and abuse in the world, but that same person wouldn’t forget. It was a lesson learned. 

**“You know, that’s really true. My brother is honestly one of the best people I know. I just hope he finds someone one day. That they can see it.”** Here Maddie slipped and looked at Eddie, an eyebrow raised. 

**“What?”**

**“Please don’t play dumb Eddie.”**

**“No idea what you’re talking about Maddie. I mean don’t get me wrong, he deserves the world. But I think we can all agree on that.”**

Changing tact it was. Maddie shook her head with a smile and continued on.

**"So, then you must know that Buck really does have a crush on you, Eddie?"**

Eddie began choking again. Eyes wide he looked around for an escape. This wasn’t happening. 

**“Can I invoke a friend code? There must be something in a friend code somewhere that you can’t be doing this to me.”** He asked, his voice pitching to hysterical. Maddie chuckled. 

**“Oh sorry. That code expired when I saw my baby brother and his best friend being idiots.”** Eddie gave a dramatic sigh, for he too had older sisters. Once they latched onto something, it was like trying to get a wolf to drop a new bone.

**“I want a refund.”**

**“Too bad. Back to the discussion at hand.”** Maddie said with a flourish. Eddie chuckled, using a trembling hand to rub the back of his neck. 

**“You can be honest to me. Honestly, I’m glad you care for him. In whatever capacity you are willing to give him.”** Maddie said gently. Eddie took a breath and then he took a leap of faith. 

**“Maddie, I wanna give that man everything. The love he desperately deserves. Like no offense to you, but I want to make his days happy. I’m just...sad. He doesn’t see me that way. I’m just his friend. His best friend yes, but still just a friend.”**

" **Then is that why you asked about the hype?”"** Maddie asked him, gentle and understanding. Eddie nodded before he looked up, eyes wide. 

" **wait, you know what's the hype thing?** " Eddie asked back. Maddie smiled. 

**“It was hard to not find out when Chimney threw his phone and squawked like a chicken being chased by a fox.”** She explained, trying to calm a red faced Eddie down. Contrary to popular belief, just because they were talking about Buck, doesn’t mean Eddie lost all his brain cells. He still had one operating at full capacity.

**“Kill me now.”** He whined pathetically, hands covering his eyes and he fell backwards against the arm of the sofa.

**“Eddie it’s fine. I am gonna ask though, was that hype for you to tell Buck something?”** Ok maybe she shouldn’t have shown her hand right there, but she will swear that it was amusing to see Eddie groan and turn an even deeper shade of red.

**“Why does everyone know about my,”**

**“Heart boner. It’s a heart boner Eddie. Like you legit have heart eyes coming out of those pretty hazel bangers on your face.”**

**“Stop please, God strike me down right now.”** Eddie groaned.

Maddie finally took pity on him and patted his leg. Eddie looked at her from between his fingers and slowly dropped his hands. Silence reigned between them, before Maddie spoke.

“ **You’re not gonna find me judging you Eddie. In fact, I want you to be the one Buck is with. Before you give me a list of reasons why you think,”** Maddie started, eyes glimmering with a dangerous warning when Eddie opened his mouth to protest.

**“You were ready to fight our parents, you are prepared right now to fight every demon Buck has shouldered on his back, you gave him a family Eddie. Take a leap of faith please. If not for Buck, then for the pregnant hormonal woman that is basically begging you to get your act together.”**

Eddie took a deep breath. While he didn’t like the fact that Chim might have let the beans spill (oh if you only knew Eddie), he did understand the sibling urge to make your sibling happy. Remember he had two sisters. 

**“Look, if I promise that I will honestly consider it, will it be enough for you to forget Chim telling you everything?”** It wasn’t necessary, but he had seen Maddie drunk on several team night outs. So it was better safe to secure a promise now before it is used against him in the future. 

**“Scout’s honor.”**

**“Ok I highly doubt you were a scout. I’ll take it though.”** Maddie laughed, lifting her hands in defense before she struggled to stand. Eddie took her hand and got her up, smiling fondly as Maddie waddled to the restroom. He then sighed and looked down at his phone.

From The Golden Retriever😍 19:11

Everything ok? Is Maddie ok? Chim told me she wasn’t feeling good and he asked you to check on her. 

From The Golden Retriever😍19:12

Also thank you so much Eddie. For being my best friend and checking on my sister. It really means a lot to me.

Eddie groaned. How dare this man. Like seriously, besides Buck’s self esteem issues- which Eddie is totally on board to help with- he was a wet dream. Like how can anybody be that nice and caring? Not even Shannon was like that. Eddie wanted to hit his head against a wall, but Maddie came out and she beamed at Eddie, almost like she expected him to have ran when she went.

Eddie glanced down at his phone, shooting off a couple quick texts.

To Chimney Sweeper 🧯 19:23

You owe me cabron. So damn much. 

To The Golden Retriever😍 19:24

Hey it’s no problem Buck. Maddie is doing good. She’s feeling a lot better. Maybe you should recommend going on maternity leave a lot sooner than planned?

**“If you want you can call him.”** Maddie teased. Eddie blushed and shook his head.

**“Twenty four hour shift. I don’t want to drop bombs on him when he has to focus on getting back in one piece.”** Maddie smiled even brighter.

**“You two are so damn cute. He tells me the same things when it's you on the long shifts compared to him. Now that we got the embarrassing things out of the way, and to save you from passing out with all that blood rushing to your head, you can help me cook. That way Buck will stop freaking out.”**

**“Wait, what does he tell you?”** Eddie asked, curious. Maddie gave him a smug look.

“ **Wouldn’t you like to know Diaz?”** She teased, watching as Eddie gave her a pout and seemed to transform into this cocky man that she immediately felt like she sprung a trap. She was right on the money too.

**“Uh yeah. Come on, this can be girl talk. I can do that. I can also tell you how I stare at your brother’s ass like it’s a a big,”**

**“NO EDDIE!”** Maddie cried out, laughing as she covered her now red face. Eddie grinned like a devil and continued.

**“What Maddie? I was just trying to explain that his pants are obviously too small? Like it should be illegal to wear pants that show off,”** Ok that was true. Except it was Buck’s thighs. Those things should be illegal. Of course, he fantasized about it, he just wouldn’t want to explain to Maddie why he stared at Buk’s legs more than his ass. Both should be equal, Eddie was just a leg man ok? Sue him.

**“You finish that sentence Eddie and I will beat you with a wooden spoon.”** Maddie warned, playfully lifting a wooden spoon that she had laid on the counter when she was getting dinner ingredients out. Eddie’s phone buzzed and he looked down.

From Captain Dad 20:21

Buck is hurt

LA General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell no shame *throws self into a bunker*


	8. We're Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you fix what was broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i cut a lot again. I'm just working along and this seemed like a good place to put this chapter. Sorry. Not really. Enjoy!

Eddie was frantic. Absolutely frantic. He probably shouldn’t be driving, but he sure as shit wasn’t going to let Maddie drive when she was sobbing in the front seat of his truck. They had both tried calling anyone on the team tonight and nothing . It was radio silence. 

**“Maddie, hey Maddie, listen to me. Listen to me!”** Eddie barked, once Maddie’s sobs reached a level that left him worried about the pregnant woman. His hand darted out and caught one of her hands, keeping his eyes on the road. 

**“Buck is strong. Remember he has escaped so much, so much Maddie. We gotta believe he’s fine.”** His voice cracked, but he gave a comforting squeeze to Maddie’s hand. Maddie hiccuped, squeezing feebly back. 

**“What about you Eddie? Who’s gonna look out for you?”** Maddie managed to get out, ready eyes staring at Eddie as he turned sharply into the parking lot of LA General. He threw the truck in park and was unbuckled and out the truck to help Maddie in seconds. She greatly appreciated his help, being placed on the ground again. 

**“It’s not about what I want Maddie. I need to be there for Buck.”** There was a rueful smile on his face, but he managed to get them inside, his get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way strut, making people give them a clear path to the ER department.

Bobby looked up from his seat to see an angry Eddie storming into the department, leading a frantic Maddie and he knew he messed up. His phone had died after he sent those texts, but he should have found a way. 

**“Eddie, Eddie calm down.”** Bobby said, standing up. Eddie shot him a raised eyebrow look, basically giving his captain a what the fuck look. 

**“I would like to just point out, you all should be afraid of me more than anything. Not one of you answered a text or call after we heard from Bobby.”** Maddie snapped out, now angry tears in the corner of her eyes. Chimney launched himself upwards, eyes wide. 

**“Maddie we were just,”** he tried explaining, leading Maddie to a chair. 

**“I get it. It’s the job, but come on guys. How long have you guys been waiting?”** Maddie snapped. Ooops. Eddie sighed and looked around. 

**“Ok what’s going on? We are here now so please fill us in.”**

“ **”Standard apartment fire. We were evacuating the last couple of rooms when Buck found a kid hiding in a closet. It slowed him down when the order to get the hell out was given.”** Hen started to explain and Chimney took up the narrative, gently rubbing Maddie’s shoulder with a warm hand. 

**“Kid hesitated and Buck ended up tossing the kid through an open window to Jenkins and then the room he was in collapsed.”** Eddie sucked in a breath, hands going to his hair and tugging to remind him that he had to focus. For Buck.

**“We managed to get him out, but he wasn’t conscious and his mask and helmet had been knocked off.”** Bobby explained quietly. That didn’t help Eddie feel any better, but it gave the injury list some context. 

**“What are we looking at then?”** Eddie asked, looking at a worried team. Maddie was leaning against Chimney, worn out from her hormonal surge. 

**“I know for a fact we are looking at bruised ribs at least, maybe a concussion, and minor burns.”** Hen said finally, running over the scenario in her head. Eddie blew out a breath and sighed. At least it wasn’t the worst thing ever. 

**“When can we see him?”** Maddie asked, now wringing her hands. She needed to go sit with her brother. Too many times she had failed him, she was going to be there for him. 

**“Once you calm down ma’am we can get you in but everyone else will need to sit down. No one will be disturbing my other patients.”** Came an author active voice. Everyone looked up to see a male doctor, his hair bone white, and his face set in what looked like to be a permanent snarl. 

Bobby stood up right away, telling the doctor who he was but the doctor waved him off. 

**“I only will speak with emergency contacts Mr. Nash. Now is the lady here Maddie Buckley?”** Already the man had set the team on their heels, anger coursing and thrumming amongst them like a living animal. 

**“My name is Maddie Buckley and you can speak in front of Buck’s team.”** Her voice brooked no argument, but it still caused the doctor to grumble. 

**“Mister Buckley has suffered a concussion, one broken rib and several open lacerations on his torso. We have pstitched up the lacerations, updated his tetanus, and he is resting comfortably now. We will keep him overnight since he did lose consciousness at the scene. He will be moved to a room shortly.”**

Maddie immediately asked the one question on everyone’s mind.

**“When can we see him?”** The doctor’s face did a weird thing where he turned red for a moment, maybe holding in anger, before he snapped. 

**“Maybe you misunderstood me, Miss Buckley, only you will be seeing your brother. No one else. Especially this young man here who looks like a skittish housewife. Why it’s amazing to me that you even let any of them hear news on Mister Buckley. They probably put him in this position and thus don’t deserve to know anything about him.”** Bobby recoiled, shock and hurt one every line of his face before he realized he didn’t have a hold of Eddie. Or hen. Or Chim. Eddie let out a growl, eyes gold with fury, Bobby quickly throwing his arms around Eddie to stop the younger man from launching himself at the doctor. 

Chim and Hen held each other tight, their knuckles white as they fought every instinct to rip into the old man before them. However it was Maddie, hormonal pregnant Maddie, who snarled. 

**“Let me be perfectly clear, doctor. You are a public servant, just as they are. What you have failed to grasp is that they are family to both me and my brother. So they** **_will_ ** **be seeing him.”** She glared down the old man as he began to sputter before she snapped out. 

**“I will be filing a complaint with the state medical board. Chim, help me find a hospital representative. This man is no longer my brother’s doctor.”** The doctor huffed before marching away. Hen looked at Maddie with newfound respect and whistled. 

**“Damn girl. You tell him.”** Chim wrapped his arms around Maddie and together they went to find the liaison. Bobby finally breathed a sigh of relief, releasing Eddie. The man dropped like a stone into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. 

**“Hey, easy Eddie. Don’t worry. We will get to see him.”** Bobby reassured gently, like he was speaking to a wolf animal. He sat down next to Eddie and placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder. Eddie let the tears fall. 

Some hours later….

Buck was resting quietly in his bed, eyes barely opened to slits and a neat bandage over his cheek. The laceration to his face had punctured all the way through and having that weird stitch on the inside of his mouth was driving him insane. 

He leaned over to press the button for the nurse, but before he could press it the door flew open and he had five near-hysterical people fly into his room. Giving a Yelp of surprise, he caught a sobbing maddie in his arms. Immediately his bad side rippled like it was on fire. 

**“Hey, Maddie, I’m ok. I’m here.”** Buck rasped, running a sore hand through his sister’s hair. Her sobs rang through the room and Buck held her as tight as he could. Until they could hear him wheeze. 

**“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Buck. I just, I needed,”** Maddie hiccuped, leaning back into a waiting Chimney’s arms. 

**“Hey, hey. It’s ok Maddie. I don’t mind sister hugs.”** Buck rasped, a small smile gracing his face before he focused on his team. 

**“You guys didn’t have to,”** Buck started, feeling embarrassed that his team waited around and even managed to get Eddie and Maddie into the hospital. 

**“Shut up buck!”** The team cried out, rolling their eyes affectionately. 

**“Hey kid, you know we are your family and we are gonna be here for you no matter what.”** Bobby said gently, patting Buck’s good leg. Buck blushed, feeling a sense of love permeate his senses for his family. 

**“Plus, I had a bet going with Chim. I won obviously.”** Hen cackled, placing her hands out and Chim slapping a five into it. The group chuckled, Buck wincing when his rib moved. 

**“Ok, we will get out of here. Our shift is over. We will come back in the morning to take you to breakfast bud. Maddie can come with us. That way Chim can take her home from the station.”** Bobby said gently. The group agreed, hugging Buck. Eddie went to go grab Maddie’s emergency bag from his truck, smiling and feeling a little better. 

Maddie however stayed for a moment. Her eyes were wide and she looked at Buck with concern and love. 

**“Maddie, it’s,”** Buck started, fingers twitching in worry now. His sister looked like she was gonna keel over. 

  
  


**“You can’t do that again. It’s not just me you need to pinky promise either Evan. You have baby mango too. And Evan, please please, you can’t do this. I think Eddie was gonna punch a doctor when that doctor snarked at him that he was a nervous housewife and didn’t deserve to know anything about you.”** Maddie rushed out, causing Buck’s teeth to click together when his jaw fell shut. Taking a deep breath, he gave Maddie a small smile. 

**“Look, I know you’re worried. That mom and dad hurt me deep and it’s true that they did Maddie, but I also need you to know that while I’m hurt, I am also healing.”** He pushed, his blue blue eyes searching his sister’s face. 

**“You, the team, Eddie and Chris. I love all of you and you guys keep me wanting to fight. To be better. To come** **_home._ ** **So please listen to me when I say that I don’t do this on purpose. I don’t like hurting anyone.”** The siblings looked at each other, a soft understanding between the two before Eddie popped in with a bag. Maddie smiled gratefully at him, taking the bag and gave Eddie a quick kiss.

**“Call if either of you need anything ok?** ” Maddie urged, before she went out the door and closed it. Silence reigned between the two friends before Buck held out his hand to Eddie. Eddie clasped the larger hand in his and squeezed.

**“When will you stop getting hurt idiota?”** Eddie ased, fondly but very exasperated. Buck winced, placing his eyes down. He never wanted to disappoint Eddie. Eddie was there when everything was crashing down. Sure the duo had had their rough patches, but they managed to find their way back to each other. 

**“I’m sorry.”**

**“Stop saying sorry. This isn't your fault. Im… I'm just allowed to worry about you Buck.”** Eddie said quietly. Buck turned his head. The cracks his parents had left behind were still there. They still made his heart shift and rumble like an impending earthquake. How did he honestly deserve someone like Eddie in his life? He has done nothing but failed at….

**“Buck. Stop. Don’t go down that road. Stay here buddy. Come on.”**

Buck focused on the voice, ribs hurting as he tried to suck in a breath to steady his nerves, dangerously close to a panic attack. Eddie reached out to tap his nose, bringing those baby blues he loved so much back into focus. Buck opened his mouth, then it shut with a click.

**“Buck, you are worth all the love. You are worth the family you made. Don’t let what they did to you bring you down. Please, if not for me then for Chris. For baby mango.”** That seemed to do the trick. Buck seemed to focus more and his breathing evened out. 

**“Thank you.”**

**“Hey, what are best friend’s for?”**

Oh. Did he say something wrong? Buck’s face had fallen before he tried so hard to smile again. It just didn't reach his eyes.

**“Buck?”**

**“No it’s ok Eddie. Please get home to Chris. Can I see him tomorrow?”**

**“Of course man. I would never keep my kid from his hero.”** Eddie tried to get that sunshine smile aimed at him, but Buck’s head was down. Eddie squeezed buck’s shoulder, desperate to try and fix whatever had broken. Yet, it was true. He had to get home. Carla had stayed late now. Chris would no doubt have a ton of questions. Eddie said a quiet goodnight and left, once more looking behind him as he caught Buck rubbing his eyes. The door clicked shut and he felt like he did something.

Buck, as soon as he was alone, reached for his phone that was on the edge of the bedside table and sent out one text.

To TK Drama Llama ⛑: 8:56

I’m just the best friend. I told you so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this chap had some angst? oops.


	9. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space is good right? It can heal the cracks on a wounded heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still on this oblivious and hurting train ok? Choo-choo! I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

From Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓12:34

Are you sure you are ok with this? Ignore Tk 

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 12:35 

Let’s not and say we did. Which zone are you at loser? 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑ 12:37

Southwest. Zone 3. 

To Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓12:38

Please for the love of god shut him up.

From Carlos Po-Po La Loco 🚓 12:38

Can’t. The only way he shuts up is if he has my 

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 12:39

BABE

From Carlos Po-Po La Loco🚓12:40

I was gonna say cooking 

Perv

Buck chuckled, looking from his phone to see a black charger pull up beside him. Hitching his duffel bag up, he was basically yanked into the back seat of the vehicle by an excited Tk. 

**“Easy Carnio. Buck is here for vacation. Not for you to rebreak his rib.”** Came the smooth sound of Carlos’ voice. Buck smiled and then hugged Tk. 

**“Hey thanks for picking me up guys. I know it’s just a couple of days but it’s nice to come back and just relax.”**

**“Anytime Buck, come on. We are meeting the team and Judd and Grace’s place. We have enough for teams and Judd is cooking.”** Tk said, flashing the blond a nova smile and Carlos took off. 

_ California…. _

**“I didn’t do anything!”** Eddie said for the last time, his eyes pinched in annoyance. It was like the fifth time he was asked if he did something to Buck. Why couldn’t anyone understand that Buck just wanted a break? That Eddie trusted him to be safe. 

Sure. He had been jealous as fuck when Buck told him after a week that he was going to spend a long weekend in Austin with the one twenty-six. Eddie wanted to wrap him in his arms and baby the man. He couldn’t do that of course, Buck wasn’t his. 

**“Eddie we aren’t saying you did. We are just worried. He’s been really quiet and you’re his best friend. Maybe he told you something?”** Maddie said soothingly, all of the team sitting in the Han apartment. Eddie sighed, clicking his fingers on the counter. 

**“He just told me he was going to use a few days while healing to visit Tk and Carlos. See Mateo and the gang as well.”**

**“Then we have nothing to worry about?”** Chim asked gently, eyes darting around the gang. It was painfully quiet without Buck. It felt weird. But it would only be for a weekend. Just four days. They could do it.

_ Texas… _

**_“_ ** **Tk I’m literally sleeping on the couch. You don’t need me to hype you up via text.”** Buck yelled, his voice coming from downstairs. The barbecue had been fantastic, Buck making friends with everyone, even Marjan as soon as he explained his initial reaction. He had become relaxed in the gang and now, hanging at Carlos’ place. 

**“Where’s the fun in that? You like seeing my ideas.”**

**“Carlos! Shut him up.”** Buck whined, burying his head in the pillow he was resting on. He heard twin laughter. Raising one hand he lifted it above the head of the couch. 

**“Sorry Buck. He’s your dumbass.”**

**“No he is dumbasser.”** Buck whined, chuckling. Tk threw a raspberry from the stairs and chucked a little packet at Buck. Buck winced and pulled the packet to him, eyebrows shooting up.

**“You kinky fuckers can't keep your hands off each other?”** Buck asked in amusement, ripping into the ear plug packet. Tk could be heard laughing and then a loud thump as the upstairs door was opened and closed. Buck settled down, his ears now stuffed with the little foam plugs and then looked down at this phone.

From Maddie Buck 10:12

So I know you said you're ok, but are you really ok?

Buck snorted, searched for his handy dandy meme of Daenerys from Game of Throne and Thor doing the “really” face at each other and sent it to his sister.

From Maddie Buck 10:15

Hey I am your older sister

I get to be worried about you

To Maddie Buck 10:17

I’m fine. I'm just taking a long weekend to cause chaos in Austin and then I will be back to bug you. Like when is my niece coming Maddie? Huh? When? I can’t do this waiting thing forever

From Maddie Buck 10:18

Yeah your fine. Why did I even think that you were sad?

To Maddie Buck 10:19

Because you are the best big sister and you're gonna insure that I am the favorite uncle

From Maddie Buck 10:19

I make no such promises. You and Albert need to duke it out

To Maddie Buck 10:20

I’ll have Eddie give me some pointers so I can KO albert

From Rebar Head 10:20

Don’t you dare 

To Rebar Head, Maddie Buck 10:21

TRY ME

He chuckled, enjoying the banter with his sister and Chimney when he got another text.

From GI Eddie😍 10:23

I’m sorry

Record scratch. Why was Eddie apologizing? Curious, he took a moment before he sent a simple question mark. It looked like Eddie was replying, but then it struck Buck. Groaning, he made a group message.

_ To Mother Hen, Rebar Head, Maddie Buck, Pops, Mamathena 10:25 _

_ Ok which one of you accused Eddie of chasing me out of town for a vacay? _

_ Mother hen: Nope 10:25 _

_ Rebar Head: Really? Gonna blame us 10:26 _

_ Pops: Not me 10:26 _

_ Mamathena: What’s even happening? 10:27 _

_ Maddie Buck: I just asked if you told him anything? 10:28 _

Buck changed the group name and continued texting them, pointedly putting Eddie in the background for right now. He couldn’t handle multiple feelings right now, so frustration trumped love-sick puppy

**_“Trouble Gang”_ **

_ Buckinator: I just got a text message telling me sorry. Guys you can’t guilt him into anything. I really just wanted to come and hang out with TK and Carlos and the gang. That's it 10:30 _

_ Mother Hen: We are just worried Buck. 10:32 _

_ Rebar Head: You seemed sad is all. 10:33 _

_ Maddie Buck: and quiet. You're never quite 10:34 _

_ Mamathena: I can vouch for this 10:34 _

_ Pops: Look kid, you never take vacation, I have to FIGHT you to take it. Suddenly you're gone for five days. We were a little concerned. 10:36 _

_ Buckinator: I seriously am here just to cause Chaos with TK and Carlos. Nothing happened. 10:38 _

_ Mamathena: maybe that's why you left? 10:39 _

_ Buckinator: Goodnight. I'm not gonna defend the choice to have some fun. 10:45 _

He sighed, taking a moment to reign in some frustration. Of course they didn’t believe him, but at least they cared. Taking a moment to think about what needed to be said, he finally grabbed his phone and began to type, ignoring the question mark text Eddie had sent him.

To GI Eddie 😍 10:46

Eddie you didn't do anything. What’s with the sorry?

From GI Eddie😍 10:47

You just seemed sad when I picked you up from the hospital and now you're in Texas. Btw Chris demands you bring him an armadillo. I have no idea why.

To GI Eddie😍 10:48

Cuz they are awesome and cute ok? But seriously Eddie, don’t worry. Nothing is wrong. I’m gonna get some shut eye and ill facetime you and Chris in the morning ok? You'll see me in a couple of days.

From GI Eddie😍 10:52

Ok. Still. If you need anything please call. No matter the time ok?

To GI Eddie 😍 10:55

I promise. Night Eddie

With that, Buck threw down his phone and curled into the blankets. Trying desperately to ignore the voices chanting in his head.

_ It’s me being left behind again. It’s me being the best friend. No one is gonna love me. And I just....I accept it now. I’ll take what I can get. At least I’ll be happy for what I can. _

**_At the Parental Units House…_ **

**“Bobby if you sigh one more time, I will make you sleep out on the couch.”** Came Athena’s voice. Bobby looked up from the sofa, the tv playing some mindless show to try and occupy his mind. His wife however gave him a concerned look. She went up to him, sitting at his side and her slender hands went up to his shoulders, soothing and tender at the same time.

**“You cannot protect him from everything Bobby. Buck is trying to guard his heart. Let him.”** Athena said gently. Was it right? No. Yet, as the chosen parents of one Evan Buckley, they had to let him spread his wings. They had to let him try and figure out his heart by himself. 

Bobby squeezed her hand, closing his eyes. All he wanted was to protect the young man that he called his son. Sure, was it said out loud? No, but since Buck had those shitty parents, Bobby felt more like taking him in as his son. So he should be able to protect Buck from himself right? No. He couldn’t do it. No again. That backfired spectacularly last time. 

**“I had a conversation with Eddie. Multiple times actually.”** Bobby said calmly. That was news to Athena, her brown eyes unwavering as she looked at Bobby, waiting for him to continue.

**“I told him numerous times, in numerous different ways.** **I told him to look at what he has in front of him. To look really hard, because he might miss it and let it slip by?”** He drew in a deep breath and then threw himself backwards, letting all the frustration out.

**“I meant Buck. For fucks sake Eddie! Without having a neon sign pointed at Buck, or a list of reasons why Eddie would have to make the first move, I truly tried to Tell Eddie that Buck was waiting for him.”**

**“Did you tell him that?”** Athena asked, calm and collected as she ran her fingers through Bobby’s hair. Bobby closed his eyes, taking strength from the woman next to him. Athena was always calm. She had hated Buck in the beginning, once the walls came down though, she had all but adopted the blond. Bobby was actually quite sure that she would adopt Buck. Get him away from the Buckley name if she could.

**“I mean no. Not so plainly. But, I’m Captain Dad. Pops. The boss. I get to come home and just hit my head against the wall. Even if it kills me inside to watch them waste so many happy moments because they are both in denial.”** Athena hummed, letting silence reign between them. Bobby felt a twinge of sadness. Would Buck or Eddie ever get to feel loved like he and Athena shared? Would his boys ever be happy?

**“Sometimes, when we see our loved ones struggling, we must let them struggle. Even when all we want to do is give them the world so they could be happy. I think,”** Here Athena paused, letting Bobby focus on her with his gentle eyes.

**“I think you need to let them figure it out. It would be all the sweeter for them. A love found is one the world’s greatest triumphs, compared to being shoved into something they are not ready for. Even if everyone around them is ready for them to get their heads out their asses.”**

Bobby took in her words, letting them settle the uneasiness that was in his bones. Smiling, he leaned over and pulled Athena into a gentle loving kiss. Athena smiled back, kissing her husband reverently. She snuggled into his chest, letting his strong arms settle around her. Breaking the kiss, Bobby, reclined, enjoying the quiet time with his wife. 

Moments passed by when it suddenly hit him. Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow.

**“This has to do with the bet doesn't it?**

**“Wouldn’t you like to know Captain.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need me im still in my bunker.


	10. For One So Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gives his dad a kick in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Hail King Christopher! The giver of the best kick in the ass ever ! Lol I own absolutely nothing. enjoy!

Days had passed. Buck and Eddie had worked out a schedule, with the blond checking in frequently and calling Chris every morning. It was almost domestic in its simplicity, except you know, they weren’t together. Ain't that a kick in the goddamn head? 

**“Dad, why is Bucky not coming over?”** It sure was an innocent question, but the question his son just asked , well it made Eddie hurt. He didn’t know what he did, but he sure did something. Buck had FaceTimed them this morning, subdued until Chris had taken the phone and immediately the duo had gone into making plans for Buck’s return. 

Eddie had felt sick. Buck of course had just told him it was a little  _ noisy _ at his crash pad, so he was tired. That everything was fine. That they were good.  _ Eddie just worried _ . 

So many times, Buck had been a constant piece of sunshine, a breath of fresh air in Eddie’s hectic life, he just wanted to return the favor. That thought however, had brought him up short.  _ He was taking so much from Buck. _ Always taking. Never giving. The thought twisted his insides and stole his breath away like a punch in the gut. 

**“Daddy?”**

Right. Chris. He had to respond. He couldn’t be a zombie.

**“Buck is just hanging out with some friends buddy. You heard him, he still loves you and he will be back in a day.”** Eddie reminded his son gently. Chris pouted, looking down at his drawing. It was a drawing for Buck of course, but Chris felt like Buck would never get it if he wasn’t here. 

**“It’s not the same. I like it when he is here dad. You are happier when Buck is actually here.”** Eddie nodded absentmindedly before the words of his son hit him. Turning, he faced Chris and had wide eyes. Chris looked at him, slowly raising an eyebrow. Father and son stared at each other before Eddie whispered out.

**“What do you mean Chris?”** Surely Chris didn’t see anything. Surely he didn’t wear his emotions on his face? He never wanted to expose Chris to such things. Chris shouldn’t have had to deal with his infatuation.

**“Dad, I’m ten. I’m not...what’s a good word...blind? Yeah. Blind.”** Chris started, slow with his words as he raised the other eyebrow, as if challenging his father to stop him. Eddie felt his heart speed up. Even if Eddie wanted to stop Chris, it felt like watching a car crash. He couldn’t look away and he was struck speechless.

**“You're lonely, dad. Miss Flores wasn't right, either time you tried to go out with her, and when it didn’t work guess who was here? Bucky. Bucky was here to watch those movies with the cars that you like so much and eat all the ice cream you told me wasn’t in the freezer. And daddy….you lit up like you saw the sun for the very first time each time he did it.”**

His breath ripped from his lungs in one long exhale as Eddie leaned back and slowly slid down the fridge. His ass hit the ground and his hands shook. Eyes wide he stared at his hands and knees, trying to recover from such an innocent revelation from the eyes of his child. He faintly heard Chris’ crutches click closer, before he saw Chris sink down in front of him. 

**“Daddy, you love Buck don’t you?”** Chris asked, both curious and hopeful? How could he answer such a heartfelt question with anything but the truth?

**“Y...yes mijo. I love him very much.”** Eddie rasped, looking up at Chris. Chris was watching him with gentle eyes, so much like Shannon before it had all come crashing down. A whimper ripped from his throat at the reminder of his deceased wife, and Chris reached out to pat Eddie’s cheek.

**“You’re not gonna forget mama daddy. You make sure I know about her everyday. Just maybe….maybe mama would want you to be happy too and not so lonely?** ” When did his son grow up? When had Eddie blinked and missed Chris growing up into the wise young man before him? Choking on some tears, Eddie brought Chris into a hug and buried his face into those unruly curls he loved so much. He kissed Chris, sucking in much needed oxygen. 

**“I love you so much Chris.”**

**“I love you too daddy, with my whole heart.”** Chris giggled, kissing his dad’s cheek. A couple of heartbeats passed, Eddie enjoying the moment before Chris spoke again. 

**“I think you need to tell Bucky.”** Chris whispered, enjoying the cuddles he was getting from his father as they sat together. Sighing in contentment, eyes still wet, Eddie nodded. 

**“Yeah, I think I do. Would that be ok with you?”** He couldn’t move on without the permission of Chris. It would feel like a violation of trust. Of family. 

**“Bucky is my best friend daddy. He’s like my second dad. As long as he makes you happy, has you, uhm I think you say six, has your six; then that’s all I ask. You deserve to be happy too daddy, no matter who it is with.”** Eddie chuckled, squeezing Chris gently. How could he have even thought that Chris wasn’t on board with this? Buck was a focal point in Chris’ world. 

**“Well I’ll make a promise to you Chris, I will tell him when he comes back and we can actually get him here ok?”** Then Eddie’s heart seized in his test. How could he prepare his son and his own _ heart _ for the inevitable let down? Buck of course would let him down gently, would still want to be friends, and Eddie wouldn’t ever dare dream of separating his son and best friend again. 

**“But you have to listen to me mijo.”** Eddie said gently, cupping Chris’ cheek. Chris looked at him, eyes focused on his father’s face. 

**“If this isn’t what Buck wants, you have to promise me you will be ok. We respect everyone’s choices, even if they hurt us when they don’t mean to.”** Chris scrunched his face up at the words, wondering how his father could be so  _ blind.  _

**“Daddy, I promise. But I don’t think you have to worry at all.** ” 

**“Why is that mijo? Do you know something I don’t?”** Eddie teased, his fingers tickling across Chris’ sides. Chris giggled, struggling to get away. Eddie decided to stand then, lifting Chris and helping him get his crutches situated. Chris made sure he was steady before flashing his dad a megawatt smile. 

**“Bucky loves you too daddy. I can tell.”** He said it with conviction that Eddie didn’t have the heart to correct him as Chris giggled once again and walked away. 

Still it gave him hope, so with that he whipped out his phone and shot off a text. 

To The Golden Retriever 😍 2:34

Hey when you land can you come over? Both Chris and I are dying for Buck time. 

From The Golden Retriever 😍 2:38

Lonely apartment or my favorite Diaz boy and his dad? Hm the choices are murder 

To The Golden Retriever 😍2:42

I’ll have Abuela make you some homemade tortillas. 

From The Golden Retriever 😍 2:43

Bribing isn’t necessary but it is greatly appreciated. 

From The Golden Retriever😍2:43

Can we talk then too? 

To The Golden Retriever 😍2:44

I thought you would never ask. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yeah guys, we are getting closer.


	11. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the idiot duo heads closer to an important talk, the universe throws a detour at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, absolutely nothing. Hope you enjoy. Yes it’s a detour and I swear the actual game is coming back to haunt us (and Chimney)

_ 9-1-1 what’s your emergency? _

**_Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear me?_ **

_ Sir? _

**_My name is Benjamin. I’m in Topanga State Park with my sons. We were separated during a mudslide. Help please. Please help us!_ **

“ **Alright we have three missing. A man named Benjamin Dutton and his two sons, Skylar and Derek. Ages twelve and eight. We will be searching in a line in a five mile square. Partner up, don’t leave each other’s sight. It’s getting dark, so if you find them send up a flare. Let’s be safe guys.”** Bobby’s voice rang out, the whole of the one eighteen partnered up. 

It had been an off day for the crew when they had all received a sos text from Bobby. The LAFD and PD were teaming up with several search and rescue teams. With this though, Chris needed a back up plan, in the shape of a six foot two inch tall blond puppy. Buck wasn’t happy to stay behind, but Chris was making up for it. Both Bobby and Eddie had breathed a sigh of relief. 

Of course it didn’t last long when they arrived at the rendezvous point. A man was being wheeled away in a gurney, a woman was sobbing at Athena. So when the team got out of the truck, they were immediately swept up into groups. Eddie had been paired with Hen and Bobby. Athena was going with Chimney and Vasquez. 

A search and rescue team split amongst the groups, a couple of dogs sent out as well. It was going to be a long search. 

  
  


**“So the Dad was found here, but he also climbed back up this incline. We are going to search this square below where he was found.”** Bobby said, tapping their map. Hen and Eddie looked, Eddie chewing on his lip. 

**“We are going to have to be careful. There is a river there and of course we have to watch for any debris.”** Eddie said, tracing the line that indicated where the water sat. twisting the map, Bobby marked a likely area to search. 

**“Alright, stay close and let’s go.”** Bobby said, following the dog team in front of them. The dog, some hound mix, was leading them down a trail, nose down when a flare went up. 

_ Bobby, Bobby, Chim. _

_ Go for Chim.  _

_ Found Skylar. We are heading back to IC and he’s heading to hospital. Kid has some injuries and most likely a concussion.  _

Bobby looked up, noting the position of his team. It seemed easy to find Skylar. So hopefully it would be easy to find Derek. 

**“Ok you heard Chim. That means the youngest is still left to be found.”**

“ **Poor thing, Derek is the youngest and it’s getting dark fast.”** Hen murmered, following Bobby as she shined her light around, beginning to call Derek’s name. Eddie tried to focus, but he had the juggling feeling of being scared. Chris was there at the forefront. Though Derek was younger, he was close in age to Chris. 

Already his mind wandered to the night of the Tsunami. Of the sheer terror he felt when Buck stood all alone. A hand touching his shoulder brought him back to reality. 

**“So Eddie, tell me, how are you and Buck doing?”** Hen asked, yelling for Derek after she asked her question. Eddie yelled on his side of the trail, confusion on his face. 

**“Oh come on now. Aren’t you two together?”** Hen asked, shining her light when she saw something shining. Turned out to be a raccoon but it made her pause. That’s when the dog sent up a howl. As one, the trio of firefighters crashed through foliage and found the handler and dog at the edge of the water. Eddie felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he slid to a stop at the bank of the river. 

There in the middle was Derek, clinging desperately to the trunk of a tree, edged between boulders. Bobby was already on the radio, calling for air support and backup. Eddie ripped off the pack on his back, Hen doing the same with hers. Immediately there is a wet suit and cables on the ground, Bobby there to help Eddie out of his gear and into the wetsuit. 

**“We don’t know how long he’s been hanging on, he needs to come out now Capt. We can be looking at hypothermia. He’s that small.”** Hen said, rigging the cables to a sturdy tree. Bobby nodded, making split second decisions. Their focus was to get Derek back to his family. 

**“Air support is in the way to give us a bigger spotlight. Be careful Eddie.”** Bobby said, a hand of his in Eddie's shoulder as they checked the rigging. Eddie nodded and slogged up the bank, looking back just one more time, he tapped his flashlight on the wetsuit before leaping as far as he could into the water.

Ice immediately engulfed him, the water sinking into him like a monster trying to drag him down. He gasped, moving his arms to get moving, the water moving fast and dragging him closer to the boulders and tree where Derek was staring at him. 

The look struck Eddie to his core. Christopher was on the edge of his thoughts, hands reaching out to snag the last half inch of a root. He hauled himself up, praying his weight won’t disturb the teeter totter they were on. 

**“Hey Derek, my name is Eddie. I’m gonna get you out of here bud.”** Eddie yelled above the rush of the water, Derek nodding sleepily. Eddie felt worry creep in his heart. The kid was slipping. Both physically and mentally. The cold water caused a delayed reaction and the wood in his hands crumbling. 

**“C...co...cold.”** Derek stuttered, the tree creaking ominously. 

**“I know buddy. I know. It will be cold for a little bit but I’m gonna get you out of here and to my friends over there.”** Eddie said soothingly, ignoring the shivers wracking his body as he finally got into position to grab Derek. The sound of a helicopter was closer now, the search light shining down. 

Eddie reached out and that’s when the crack sounded. The tree shuddered and a great sheet of bark flew off, Derek scrambling to try and reach eddie. His tiny hand missed Eddie’s and he slipped into the water. 

**“DEREK!”** Eddie bellowed, launching himself into the water after the young boy. Water crawled up his nose and into his mouth, Eddie breaking the surface gagging. His hazel eyes locked on the desperate failing of Derek and he surged toward the boy. His hands caught Derek’s arm and he hauled Derek into his chest. The cables caught and he heard a groan. Looking up, the tree tumbled from its perch, cracking and splintering as the water decided to take it. 

Gasping, Eddie covered Derek with his body, the tree glancing off his body as the weight pushed them under again. A jerk on his harness caused them to tumble, breaking the surface again. Derek gasped, holding on as tight as his shiver body could as the cables hauled them to the bank. 

The soft soil and muck held them as Eddie gasped raggedly. His head hurt. His body shook. He rolled away as Derek was taken from him and he vomited, the silt and mud in the water he swallowed making its way up. 

**“You did so good Eddie. Come on son, stay awake.”** Came the foggy sound of Bobby’s voice. Eddie looked up, everything looking in slow motion. It was too much and his eyes rolled back, the sounds slowly fading as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

Time moves slow, so slow for the one eighteen. Eddie had a concussion, having to stay in the hospital overnight at minimum. Bobby had to call Buck to explain the situation and Bobby felt sick to his stomach when he heard the blond catch his breath in fear. He didn’t know how the two idiots werent together, but maybe this would be the kick in the ass that they needed.

He sat next to Eddie’s bed, reading silently on his phone when he heard Eddie grunt and he looked up to catch hazel eyes looking around in confusion. 

**“Bobby?”**

**“Right here Eddie.”** Bobby said gently, a hand coming up to brace Eddie’s shoulder. He felt Eddie shudder under his hands, watching as his eyes darted around, looking for someone. Bobby smiled gently. 

**“He’s taking care of Chris. He wanted to be here but you know him, Chris came first.”**

**“I was going to tell him.”** Eddie rasped, looking up at Bobby with wide eyes. Bobby nodded, keeping silent. Eddie breathed deeply, wincing. 

**“I...I swear I was. But then today.”**

**“It threw a wrench in it. It’s ok Eddie. He’s not running, he’s just taking care of what’s most precious to you, hell even to him.”** Bobby explained gently, watching as a hand came up to touch his face. 

**“You have a concussion. They actually didn’t think you would come to so fast. Some bruised ribs, cuts from when the tree hit you. You got lucky tonight Eddie.”** Eddie sighed, feeling each individual part of his body hurting.

A knock at the door and a nurse bustled in. The standard questions were given and Eddie started dozing again. Bobby said a quiet goodnight and left so Eddie could rest. 

Buck however, was pacing. The living room of his best friend's house as Chris slept in his room. A hand ran through his hair. He just wanted to be there, to be there for Eddie and… 

He slammed the door on the train of thought. No. He wasn’t Eddie’s. Eddie wasn’t his. They were just best friends, Eddie had even said so himself. 

**“Bucky?”** Buck whirled, stumbling. Chris had managed to wobble his way from his room and Buck had heard nothing. 

**“Superman! what are you doing up?”** Buck asked, coming over to pick up Chris as the kid leaned into Buck. 

**“You seemed sad.”**

**“I’m not sad. I’m just worried.”**

**“Cuz daddy got hurt?”**

Buck hesitated. He couldn’t lie to Chris. He just didn’t have the heart to do so. 

**“Your daddy is a hero. He saved a little boy tonight. Got him back to his daddy. But when he did, he got some bruises and hit his head. So uncle Bobby took him to get checked out.”** Buck explained, his voice gentle. Chris focused on Buck’s face, a tiny hand patting his cheek. 

**“He’s the best daddy.”** Buck nodded, his head whipping fast up and down. He couldn’t dispute that. Eddie was an amazing father. No matter what anyone else would say. His blue eyes locked with Chris’ honey brown and he felt caught. 

**“You love him?”**

Without thinking, but with using his whole heart, Buck answered. 

**“Always buddy. I love him with my whole heart, just like I love you.”** Chris broke out in a smile and snuggled into Buck’s chest, holding tight. Buck held him close, breathing in Chris as they sat and thought together. 

Tomorrow was a new day. They would get up and go see Eddie. Maybe even spring him from the hospital early if Buck could swing it. Then, the two men needed to talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I live for kudos and comments


	12. The Sass of the Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Buck can’t handle the sass of the Diaz clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t own 9-1-1 but I really hope y’all enjoy this chapter. I thrive off comments, kudos and just a general someone smiling at this! Enjoy!

The next morning was a whirlwind. Chris had woken up Buck, a backpack already packed so he could visit his dad. Buck had to gently remind Chris that he needed a shower, food, and clothes. He couldn’t go see his father in pajamas. Chris had smiled sheepishly before he went to shower and change while Buck got up to make a quick breakfast after changing and washing his hair quickly in the sink. 

Cereal, eggs and toast washed down with orange juice and the duo were in Buck’s jeep. Buck had gotten the special seat and belt that secured Chris much better and even safer in the event of a crash, and he didn’t mind one damn bit that maybe it was overboard. 

Chris was waving his feet in the back seat, looking out the window, Buck checking on him every once in a while. It was an easy silence, the car moving slowly due to traffic. Then Chris’ little voice popped up. 

**“Are you going to tell Daddy you love him Bucky?”** Buck looked at Chris in the mirror, a lopsided smile on his face. 

**“We are gonna see if your daddy is up to talking first Chris. I don’t want to surprise him if he is really hurting bad you know?”**

**“I think you telling him would make him feel all better.”** Chris said simply, with all the faith of a child. Buck chuckled. 

**“Let’s take care of your daddy first ok?”**

**“Ok. As long as you don’t chicken out.”**

**“Who are you calling chicken?!”** The audacity. The straight savagery. Who was this child? Buck was giggling along with Chris as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. It took a moment to find parking, but when they did, Buck was parked and getting Chris out, closing the door with his foot as he let Chris ride on his back, carrying the kid’s crutches. 

Chris laughed from his perch, making noises like a car as Buck lumbered inside the hospital. Nurses smiled at them and Buck waved as he came to a stop at the information desk. 

**“Hi, Eddie Diaz? I’m bringing this monkey to see his dad.”** Buck said, bouncing Chris who waved at the nurses at the station. They cooed before giving Buck the room and floor number Eddie was on. 

**“Come on Superman. Time to see your dad.”** Buck said, trotting up to an elevator and getting in. He leaned to give Chris access to the buttons and they were on their way. 

**“Can I hug daddy?”**

**“Well he might have some bruises, I think a hug will be ok if you’re really gentle.”** Buck explained, stepping out the elevator as the doors opened for them. 

**“Evancito! Mi angel!”** Came a familiar voice. Buck placed Chris on the ground, giving him his crutches and watched as Chris clicked his way to his great grandmother and aunt. Isabel was kissing Chris, speaking to him in rapid Spanish. Chris nodded excitedly. 

**“Thank you for taking care of him last night Evan.”** Pepa said warmly, walking up to hug Buck. Buck hugged her back, a blush on his cheeks. 

**“You don’t need to thank me. Not for taking care of him.”**

**“Sometimes, parents need to hear it.”** Pepa said shrewdly, causing Buck to startle. She laughed and patted his shoulder as he sputtered. 

**“Buck, you are a parent to Chris even if you don’t see yourself that way. I can see it plain as day.”** Pepa continued, causing Buck to turn cherry tomato red. 

**“Pepa! Leave the poor boy alone. He’s going to choke! Pobrecito! Come here. Give Abuela a hug!”** Isabel said, shooing a laughing Pepa away and hugging Buck. Buck gave her a kiss on the head and hugged her back.

**“I’m going to take Chris in. There was talk of Eddie being discharged soon if he passed his next exam.”** Pepa said, helping Chris into the room. Abuela then turned to Buck and that’s when he knew. He was trapped. 

**“So, are you finally going to talk to him? I’m quite tired of seeing you both mooning over each other.”** What was it with these Diaz family members? Was this National Call Out Buck on His Feelings day? His mouth opened up and then closed multiple times, blushing even more. 

**“Buck, mijo, I just want you both happy. I think that’s with each other no?”**

**“You don’t know if it’s with me Abuela.”**

**“You will never know mijo unless you ask. I think you deserve some happiness in your life.”** Abuela was quick with her words, eyes soft with love. Buck felt trapped. He didn’t know what to do with all this love. He never had it before and it made him nervous of failing. 

**“Bucky! It’s your turn!”** Came Chris’ voice and it made Buck look up. Chris was waving from the door. He looked one more time at Isabel before he gave her a small smile and went to Chris. 

**“I’m gonna go get a snack. I’ll be right back. Come on Tia!”** Chris said, leading his chuckling grand aunt out of the room. Buck watched him go before going into the room. Closing the door he turned and faced his best...his Eddie. 

**“Hey.”** Came Eddie’s raspy voice. Buck looked at Eddie and he felt tears spring in the corners of his eyes. 

**“You asshole.”** Buck gave a watery chuckle, striding forward and taking Eddie’s hand as the hazel eyed man reached for him. 

**“Hey, hey I’m ok Buck. I promise.”** Eddie hurried to assure his best friend. Buck shook his head, rubbing the tears away before breathing deep. 

**“Yeah. Yeah I know Eddie. I just, just thinking about it makes me think of when I almost lost Chris and it’s just not pleasant.”** Those words made Eddie feel like shit. He had been able to put the Tsunami aside, he had completely forgotten that Buck couldn’t. That Buck had intimate memories of water taking away things from him. 

**“Buck, querido, you know I’ll never leave on purpose. I wouldn’t be able to leave Chris, my family...or you behind like that.”** Eddie rasped, moving his hand to wipe the tears away from Buck’s cheeks. Buck closed his eyes, Eddie’s cool hand taking the heat from his face. 

Then he realized he was leaning into Eddie’s touch too much. That Eddie could probably read his emotions on his skin. He took a breath and pulled back. 

**“I’m just glad you’re ok Eddie.”** He mumbled, before a knock on the door had both men looking up. A nurse came bustling in, a smile on her face. 

**“Mister Diaz! We are going to take you for one more scan and if that is clear we can have you out of this hospital in a couple of hours.”** The nurse said brightly, setting Eddie up to head for a scan.

**“I’ll be waiting for you to get back Ed’s.”** Buck said quietly, getting up to see if he could find Abuela and Tia Pepa. Eddie nodded. Eyes never leaving his best friend as he was wheeled away. Buck watched before he felt a tap at his elbow. 

Abuela sat there, an eyebrow raised. 

**“Evan, sit down Mijo.”** She commanded authority in her voice. Buck did as she said, sitting on the chair. She grabbed his hand and ran her smaller hands over the rough scars and calluses. 

**“These are the hands of a man that has done everything for my grandson. For my great grandson. These are the hands of the man that I take into my family and I wish him all the happiness in the world.”** Abuela said quietly, looked at Buck’s face as she said these words. She watched as his blue eyes shone even brighter, his cheeks turning pink as the tears threatened to spill over. 

Buck sucked in a breath, his hands shaking in Abuela’s grasp. How could he take this? This faith so freely given to him. Her soft gaze however, kept him in a circle. It was then it clicked. 

_ He deserved this. _ He deserved the love being shown to him. He let out a choked sob and Abuela pulled him into a hug. 

**“Aye, Evancito. Escuchame, you are worth more than what you believe you are mijo. You are loved.”** Buck hiccuped, nodding his head as Abuela ran her hands through his hair. She held him as he got himself under control, before she patted his back. 

**“Ok mijo. We are taking Christopher with us tonight. You can pick him up in the morning. You take care of Eddito.”** Abuela said, no nonsense in her voice as she stood. Buck nodded dumbly, standing with her. He wipes his face and straightened his spine. 

Chris and Tia Pepa came around the corner, already making plans for their evening together with Abuela. Buck chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

**“Bucky! Tia said we can make atole tonight! And and bisco...bisco…”** Chris struggled with the name, frowning and looking up at his great aunt. 

**“Biscochitos. You can just say biscos mijo.”** Pepa said, a smile on her face as she pinches Chris’ cheeks. Chris giggled, leaning into his aunt. Buck got down to his level. 

**“That sounds so good buddy. Can you save some for me and your daddy?”**

**“Of course! You take care of my daddy.”** Chris said, a smile easy on his face. Buck kissed his forehead, love burning in his chest. Chris’ easy acceptance that his Buck would take care of his dad was the most precious thing to Buck. He couldn’t fail Chris.

**“You’ll be ok kid. Don't chicken out.”** The cheeky grin on Chris’ face and the laughter from Pepa and Abuela made Buck groan, his hands coming to cover his face. 

**“The absolute savagery. I thought you three loved me. What is this? Gang up on Buck day?”**

“It’s not hard to gang up on you Buck.” Came the rasp of Eddie’s voice. Looking up, the group found Eddie being wheeled back into his room, a doctor waiting. Buck stood, tickling Chris as he stood and went with Abuela to speak to the doctor. 

**“Good news. Mister Diaz can go home. His scans look clear. I still recommend a week of absolutely no work or stress to give his body time to heal. After the first week I would like him to follow up with his primary and go for light duty for a week before returning to full duty.”** The doctor said, coming into the room with Buck and Abuela. 

Buck nodded, ignoring Eddie’s whine. 

**“Do we have any prescriptions?”**

**“Yes, I prescribed a broad spectrum antibiotic to cover for accidental intake of river water, an anti inflammatory for the bruising, and of course a painkiller to help keep him comfortable and sleep.”** The doctor said, scribbling on a notepad and tearing off the prescription. Buck took it, looking it over. 

**“Buck you know I don’t,”**

**“Shush. You need these.”** Buck said, folding the prescription carefully and placing it in his wallet. The doctor chuckled before he took his leave. 

**“Ok Edmundo. Será mejor que escuches a tu novio aquí o me lo contará todo y no tengo miedo de patearte el trasero.”** Abuela fired off, laughing as Eddie turned bright red and gave a strangled yelp of ‘ _ Abuela!’ _ . Buck of course, knew some Spanish, but he definitely couldn’t keep up with rapid fire Spanish.

**“You say goodbye and wait for your discharge papers Eddie. I’m gonna go to the pharmacy to get your meds ok? Bye Abuela! I’ll bring him around on Sunday.”** Buck said, kissing Abuela’s cheek before bolting away. Abuela cackled and faced her grandson. 

**“You grow a pair mijo. I’m not getting any younger and I want more great grand babies to spoil.”**

**“** **_Abuela!”_ **

**“What, you want to, como se dice? Put a ring on it?”**

**“Dios mio, kill me now.”**

**“Stop being so dramatic mijo.”** Abuela said, a twinkle in her eyes as she came up and kissed Eddie’s cheeks, making the sign of the cross on his forehead. Eddie smiled, closing his eyes at the small act of love, before he opened his eyes. 

**“We will take Christopher for tonight. Pepa will come and get some more clothes for him for the next couple of days, when you come Sunday he can go home with you and Evancito.”**

**“You know, I used to be your favorite.”** Eddie grumped, pouting playfully. Abuela laughed again, getting ready to go. 

**“Ah, but you gave me a cute little great grandson and then you brought Evan around. They put you solidly in third. Most days.”**

**“What do you mean most days?”** Eddie yelped, indignant and playful. Abuela chuckled, waving goodbye as a nurse came bustling in with his discharge paperwork. She went over what the doctor said in detail, making sure Eddie knew he wasn’t supposed to do anything besides eat, sleep and use the restroom. Maybe shower if he was up to it. Eddie nodded, desperate for that shower. 

Satisfied, the nurse turned and left, smiling at Buck as he came through the door with a brown bag in his hands. 

**“Ok old man. Let’s ride.”** Buck said cheekily, taking the soft punch from Eddie. A wheelchair was left at the door, hospital policy still in play. Buck forced Eddie to sit down and began pushing his best friend out of the hospital. Sure it took a moment, Buck being careful not to jostle Eddie, but when they got to the exit, well Eddie wanted up. 

Buck chuckled, holding Eddie’s arm to steady him and sling an arm across his friend’s shoulders. Eddie melted into Buck’s side, his own arm slung low on the blond’s hips. 

**“So you can have the painkiller when we get you home and you eat something.”** Buck said quietly, helping Eddie into his jeep. Eddie winced and nodded, his bruised side hurting. Buck scurried to the other side and climbed in. The jeep roared to life and Buck was on the road as exhaustion clawed at Eddie. He blinked slowly, reaching for something to ground him. A warm hand enclosed his wrist and Eddie smiled, drifting off to sleep as they entered traffic. 

He blinked awake to Buck lifting him from the jeep, steadying him at his front door. Eddie whined, still so tired and buried his head in Buck’s neck, smiling at the cologne Buck put on. 

**“Eddie, buddy, I know you’re tired, but you need to shower and eat.”** Came Buck’s gentle voice. Eddie grunted, slowly getting out of Buck’s grasp. Buck fidgeted, not wanting to let Eddie out of his arms, but obliged. 

He followed the sleepy Latino man, helping Eddie find some comfortable clothes and turning the water in the shower on. Eddie mumbled a thanks, and went into the bathroom. Buck blew out the breath he was holding and began picking up clothes he left in the room, plugging in his phone. He placed the clothes in the hamper, going to take a towel to the dryer to warm it up for Eddie. 

He came back and found his phone glowing. He looked at it and smiled.

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑: 1:45

Hey man, how is Eddie doing? Is he ok? Do you guys need anything? 

To Tk Drama Llama⛑: 1:46

Eddie is finally home. Had a concussion, bruised ribs and according to the discharge paperwork we gotta keep an eye out for cold, flu, pneumonia and such catching him. Thank you for asking but we good. 

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑: 1:47

Don’t hesitate to call ok? I’m on shift for the next couple of hours but if you guys need anything I think my captain will let me help

To Tk Drama Llama ⛑: 1:48

Promise. Now behave. Thank you Tk

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑: 1:49

Anytime Bucky Wucky. 

Chuckling, Buck stretched, taking his flannel shirt off and changing into shorts. He heard the dryer beep, and he went to get the towel for Eddie. He placed it just inside the door, and came back to his phone glowing again. 

This time he ignored it, seeing it was several pics and messages from Tk. He had Eddie to take care of. The water turned off, and he heard Eddie come out. Smiling, he went to the kitchen to make a quick omelette for Eddie. 

Eddie came out, wrapped in the fluffy warm towel Buck left for him. His clothes were one the bed and Eddie felt himself melt internally. How was this man still single? God dammit. 

He hissed when bending to pull his underwear and shorts on but he felt better standing up. He saw Buck’s phone glowing, and picked it up. Several messages. Shaking his head Eddie began walking out to the delicious smell when Buck’s phone vibrated in his hand. 

He couldn’t resist and he looked. 

From Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 2:02 

Tell him Buck. 

From Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓2:03

Please for the love of god tell Eddie. That way I can distract Tk with my own revenge sexy pic.

Ok, that was a lot to unpack. Being an idiot, he typed in Buck’s password and replied to both of them in a group text. 

To Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓, Tk Drama Llama ⛑ 2:04 

Tell him what exactly again?

From Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓 2:04

Please don’t set him off

From Tk Drama Llama⛑ 2:05 

That you love Eddie!

From Carlos Po-Po la Loco 🚓 2:05

You set him off 

Eddie dropped Buck's phone, his heart racing. What?? Buck loved him? There was elevator music playing in Eddie’s head, his software stopped working. He couldn’t comprehend anything. Which was his second mistake. The thump of the phone hitting the floor had buck calling out to him and then when he didn’t answer Buck came hurrying along, his name on his lips. He paused, blue eyes taking in the scene. 

Buck looked at the phone at his feet and he bent down to get it, freezing when he read the screen. Looking up, blue eyes met honey brown and time froze. Neither knew what to do. Not at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the long sentence from Abuela: (You better listen to your boyfriend here or he will tell me all about it and I am not above kicking your ass.) 
> 
> Next chapter is the one y’all been waiting for 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed’

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously just the set up so keep that in mind. I’m off to continue and try to stop this bunny from breeding more!


End file.
